TRAPPED
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: Natsuki is a police agent who infiltrates a high security prison to find out who has been sending information to the famous criminal organization: The syndicate. But she is discovered by the most dangerous prisoner of them all...
1. Trapped

**TRAPPED: by Asuka Tenjou**

* * *

**Note:** This is another fic I will be working alongside: My little knight Natsuki, however this won't be updated as often cause I'm focusing on the previously mentioned fic more, still I hope you like it!

About Shizuru's new personality, I find that a crazy Shizuru is very hot!

* * *

**Vocabulary: **(Most people know this but I'm posting it anyways out of pure courtesy)

Koneko: kitten in romanji

Ara: Oh, in Kyoto accent

Ookini: Thank you

Kannin Na: sorry

Kyoto-ben: Kyoto accent

Baka: idiot

* * *

**Chapter one:** Trapped

Shizuru Fujino walked out of her cell and stood in line like the rest of the prisoners, as they watched the new captives arrive.

Shizuru loved the arrival of new prisoners to the facility, basically because it meant that she would have more 'toys' and cute little 'kittens' to play with.

The warden brought in the new people at placed them in a horizontal line so both old and new prisoners would face each other.

"There are three rules you must abide if you want to have a more 'Comfortable' stay…" Shizuru mentally rolled her eyes… this was the most boring part, the usual drill, the chat about 'rule' abiding and not upsetting the wardens… Her eyes began to scan the faces of the newbie's landing on a rather particular one.

She had raven blue hair and intense green eyes that remind her of the amazons. The woman seemed rather uninterested on what was going around her as she was staring blankly at some random spot behind Shizuru. Usually people arrived with a certain nervous air around them; however this girl gave out a calm and confident attitude. _Oh that girl is definitely going to be one of my next targets._

The warden finished her talking and a few officers guided the new prisoners to their cells.

An officer guided the blue haired woman towards her cell and pushed her inside while closing the barred door behind her.

"Enjoy your stay" she said sarcastically before leaving.

"So you're my new cell mate."

The blue haired girl looked at the bed where a girl her age with short flaming red hair staring back at her.

"You're not bad looking" the girl smirked as she got up from the bed and examined her new companion with interest "The name's Nao, how about you?"

"Natsuki."

"Pleasure then."

Natsuki's eyes darted around the cell, to see a bunk bed, a sink and a toilet incrusted to the wall.

"So what you in for?"

"Aggression to police officers"

Nao gave out a whistle.

"What about you?"

"Epically failed bank robbery"

Both of the remained silent for a while.

"AHHHHHH!"

Both of them jumped when they heard the scream, they quickly ran to the door to get a better look to what had happened. A woman was lying on the floor bleeding as she clutched her wound with her hand.

"Ah, well… That happens too"

"What does…?"

"Inside this prison there's factions… sometimes their confrontations gets messy."

Nao looked quite interested on the commotion below and Natsuki just sat on the bunk bed her head held by her arms. _This will be a bit more complicated than I thought…

* * *

_

**(One week before arriving to Fuuka Prison)**

Natsuki stop typing on the computer. She had been working at the station for hours and her muscles were stiff. She stretched her arms indiscreetly and received a slap on the back of her head. "Ow!" The blunette turned around to see who had smacked her to see a woman with flaming orange hair and sapphire eyes staring back at her. "That is not very educated Natsuki."

"Leave alone Mai"

"Hai, Hai…" she said with a resigned look on her face and then she changed the expression for a serious one. "Any luck?"

"No… it seems that the syndicate has been anticipating our movements… in fact I think there is… what do people call it… a rat at our mist."

Mai's eyes narrowed at these words.

"You mean someone on our side is helping them…"

Natsuki massaged her left shoulder "yea exactly."

"KUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both of them jumped in alarm.

"Hell…"

"Kuga-san and Tokiha-san, the boss would like to see you in his office right now…."

"We got it Yukino, no need to state the obvious..."

They both of them entered the office dreading what could happen next. A blond woman with a very angry face looked at them come inside her office. She banged her desk with her hand.

"What is the meaning of this Kuga!"

Natsuki's eyes followed the hand she noticed that under it there were some reports of the last mission

"The meaning of what?" said the blue haired woman defiantly

"ARGH! This! This!" she yelled banging the reports on her desk "The last mission's fiasco!"

"Hey! It was not my fault! They were forewarned of our presence."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Forewarned, forewarned…." She repeated her temper rising "What do you clean!"

"It's 'mean' Haruka…" Yukino corrected while cowering in the corner

"That's what I said." Said the boss turning around at Yukino her voice softening slightly, but quickly turned around to face the pair and her face hardened once more.

"We think that there is someone among us who are helping them…" Mai started cautiously

Haruka's face softened as she took a seat behind her desk "Entice me"

"It's 'Enlighten' me Haruka-Chan…"

"Yea that, so, entice me agent Kuga"

Yukino sighed slightly in the background as Natsuki took a step forward to explain. "Well, it is impossible for them to have been anticipating our movements without inside help, I began to suspect this especially after that one mission…" she trailed away as she felt Mai flinch behind her "Anyways, after some research I discovered that the Intel was being received by one of the members of the syndicate that had been imprisoned in the high security prison of Fuuka." She paused to allow these words to sink in then continued "which means that someone on our side is handing information to the prisoner or prisoners in question."

Haruka pondered this fact and opened her mouth "Tell me… how you would catch a rat?"

"By using another rat" Tokiha said hesitantly

"Exactly. Tokiha will be assigned for this mission then."

Natsuki's eyes jerked opened along with Mai's "WHAT!"

"Haruka I don't think…" Yukino started timidly

"What?"

"Look…" Natsuki said stepping in front of Mai in a protective manner "Agent Mai hasn't recovered fully from Tate's death… it would be best to send me instead since I can easily live up to whatever fake records we are going to make to make this work. "

"She is right…" Yukino started again timidly as Kuga raised an eyebrow at her, causing the timid woman to stare apologetically

"Fine. Whatever just catch the dam rat."

Both Mai and Natsuki left the office and decided to leave the station as well.

"Thank you Natsuki…"

"Don't mention it." She said waving it away with her hand. Mai hugged Natsuki from behind.

"M-Mai what are you doing?" Natsuki struggled trying to let go of the woman's grip but stopped when she noticed that Mai was trembling.

"I don't know what I would have done without you…"

"Something stupid."

The orange haired woman laughed "Probably…"

Natsuki remembered at that moment what had occurred during the mission Tate had died.

* * *

"Noooo!" Mai had yelled when he had lunged himself in front of Mai to protect her from the bullets that were shot at her.

Natsuki sweating managed to knock out her enemy and headed towards Mai's scream.

"MAI!"

When Natsuki had found them it had been too late. Tate was lying dead in Mai's arms and Mai was staring blankly at his body.

They had been engaged, he had proposed shortly before this mission… Although Natsuki knew that Mai didn't blame her for what had happened, Natsuki still blamed herself for his death. If she had come here a minute sooner… This mission had been important since it was the only chance to shut off the criminal syndicate forever. But something went wrong. The members seemed prepared for their arrival resulting in Tate's death.

Mai was sent to a hospital to treat her physical wounds however there were wounds in her heart that would never heal.

Natsuki had once walked in on Mai trying to cut her wrists and had to pin her down to force the knife out of her hand. "Yes Tate's is gone, but if you kill yourself then what is the point of Tate dying to keep you alive? You are dishonoring his death!" Natsuki yelled angrily at Mai back then.

The blunette didn't know if it had been Mai's confused emotions that were controlling her but; soon she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Natsuki's eyes opened wide in shock and recuperated herself in time to get away.

"Wha-What are you doing Mai!"

Mai's arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist as the blue haired woman tried weakly to get away.

"Please?" Mai's voice was pleading and desperate

"Look Mai, you are confused, you are hurt. Don't try to do things that will hurt you even more."

Mai's blue eyes started to water as tears welled up behind them.

"M-Mai… come on… you are not thinking clearly… besides I can't… you are my friend…"

"What if I don't want you to be 'only' my friend?" _I will never love another man; Tate will always be my last…_

"Look, you don't understand…" _Mai I don't see you as anything but a friend_…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mai's sudden movement. The orange haired woman managed to turn them both around and now Mai was on top of Natsuki pinning her to the ground.

"Oi... Mai…" but was cut off when Mai kissed her again.

_It's called self pity…_ Natsuki thought not offering any resistance to Mai's actions. _Should I let this continue? Could self pity help her heal her heart? Mai is my best friend… I would do anything for her… but should I deceive her as well? To fake this kind of affection…

* * *

_

Natsuki shook her head slightly.

"Anything wrong Natsuki?"

"Nope I was remembering something."

"Ah well… Thanks for taking my place in this mission…"

"It's fine, I'm less squishy than you."

"And here we present the great ego and pride of our dear ice queen"

"Shut it."

"Oh…. Scary scary!" Said Mai letting her go and running out of her reach

Natsuki chased her yelling "MAIIII!" _I owe you this much Mai… for Tate's death… for deceiving you… I only hope you can find someone soon who can really love you in the same way._

* * *

**(Back at the present)**

"Oi you!"

"Wha-what?" Natsuki said noticing someone slapping her face "Nao, what the hell are you doing!"

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell were you! You spaced out"

"Ah…"

"God, you're good looking but your creepy too"

"Shut it."

"That's better" Nao said smiling. "They should let us out soon"

"Out?"

Nao crossed her arms and looked through the barred door "Yea, they let us out the field to get some air and stuff"

_This could be my chance to snoop around and get familiar with this place._

And sure enough, as soon as the barred doors opened automatically, and the prisoners were guided to a large field in the centre of the building, Natsuki casually slipped out of the line when the guards weren't looking at returned to the cell area.

_There's three floors, with at least 30 cells on each side. Looks like those who have done major crimes are on the topest floor, so I guess most of the syndicate prisoners are there. This rules out 80% of the prisoners. This means I have 120 prisoners as prime suspects on being linked to the rat._

Natsuki climbed the stairs to the topest floor and started inspecting the cells as she passed by.

_Dam I guess no use trying to figure out who belonged to the syndicate by looking at their cells._

_They look the same. I think I'll have to figure a way to get in the warden's office and check the profiles from there. That way I can rule out more prisoners._

She turned around to head downstairs.

"Ara? What are you doing here?"

Natsuki froze on the spot. _Dammit was I caught?_ She slowly turned around to meet with a crimson gaze burning her.

"I… didn't feel like going to the field… so I was heading back to my cell…" _Yea that's it…_

"But your cell isn't here… it's two floors below right?"

Crap. "Ye-yes I got confused so I ended here by mistake…" _That is the most pathetic lie in history Natsuki Kuga…_

The woman tilted her head in an obvious thinking position. "Ara, I do agree, this place is confusing a times…" _What a poor liar she is, so cute…_

_She believed me? Wow is she this… dumb?_ "Then I'll go to my cell now…"

"Without telling me your name?" The woman pouted. _Yes, give me your name my cute little koneko-chan. _

"Natsuki… Kuga Natsuki…"

"Kuga-san then?"

"Natsuki is fine"

"Ok then, Natsuki, I'm Shizuru Fujino" _Natsuki… such a lovely name…Natsuki Kuga… ah such a sweet melody to my ears…_

"Then Fujino-san…" Shizuru snapped quickly out of her thoughts when she had been addressed

"You can call me Shizuru" She said briskly

"Then Shizuru I will go back to my cell…"

"See you later Natsuki-Chan!" She said waving her hand merrily as Natsuki hurried down towards her cell. _I WILL see you later… _

Shizuru let out a soft chuckle. She had been watching Natsuki the whole time. Ever since she had first laid eyes on her. She watched how Natsuki suspiciously sneaked out the line going towards the field. Shizuru did that all the time, but didn't expect her quarry to do that too. Then she noticed that Natsuki was counting the number of cells and climbed to the third floor, inspecting each cell. Searching for something.

If Shizuru had been interested in her before, now her curiosity was so much that It was almost unbearable. Her Natsuki had a secret, and didn't act like all the other prisoners, and she wanted to know what it was.

She smiled as if her mind had reached a decision. Later that night she would put her plan into action.

When night fell all prisoners were locked safely in their cells. Shizuru waited patiently in her cell till the guard passed by.

"Chie" The woman cooed gently with her most soothing voice.

The guarded looked up and approached the cell "What's wrong Shizuru…"

"I need a favor…"

Chie raised her eyebrows. "It will cost you..."

"I believe I can pay the price."

"Fine… what do you need?"

"A profile."

"A profile eh? Whose?"

"Natsuki Kuga's"

"Natsuki… Natsuki… the name doesn't ring a bell, is she a newbie?"

"Yes"_ the most adorable newbie… _

Chie looked pensive but Shizuru remained calm knowing that Chie was unable to refuse a request from her.

"Fine I'll hand it in after my turn is over."

"Ookini Chie-san"

And indeed, Chie kept her end of the deal so did Shizuru. Fujino had no problem with the guards because if it was money they wanted she could easily manage some for them. Being part of a prestigious family wasn't for nothing.

She looked inside the brown envelope that contain all about this mysterious prisoner.

_Name: Natsuki Kuga_

_Gender: Female_

_Status: single_

_Age: 21_

_Job: unemployed._

She continued to read down the piece of paper.

_Crimes committed: Aggression to a police officers _

_Details:_

_According to witnesses, during a riot against the police the suspect Natsuki Kuga suddenly attacked a police officer but was quickly subdued and arrested she offered a great deal of resistance injuring one fatally therefore was condemned to three years of prison at Fuuka. _

Shizuru narrowed her eyes and continued to the next page.

_Medical records:_

_Bullet taken on her right shoulder; sometimes causes pain…_

Shizuru skipped this part since it seemed quite boring.

_Family records:_

_Only daughter. Parents deceased, deeply involved in the Siatto case. Therefore further information is classified._

_Education:_

_Attended Garderobe academy, and attended Tokyo University finished with honors._

Shizuru put the rest of the profile away and frowned. _This isn't right… the profile is too vague as if… it were… tampered with, but was it? _She paced her cell thinking hard _Garderobe… wasn't that a military academy?_ She remembered the words 'finished with honors' _So my Natsuki was an excellent student… I see no reason for her taking such a foolish act to get into trouble… unless…_

The door to her cell opened. It was time to hit the field again she looked down to see a blue haired woman following her red haired cell mate. Shizuru smiled. _Natsuki, you are truly an enigma that I will have a pleasure solving.

* * *

_

Natsuki shuddered.

"What's wrong Kuga?"

"Erm nothing." Natsuki rubbed her shoulder and look up at the third floor but saw nothing. _I felt someone watching me…_

"Dam you're weird."

"Shut it Nao."

"So where did you go yesterday?"

"What?"

"You weren't in the field."

"I—I forgot something in my cell."

Nao cocked an eyebrow, obviously not buying her excuse while Natsuki's mind quickly raced to find a more suitable explanation.

"Ara, good morning Natsuki-Chan."

Natsuki and Nao turned around to face a beautiful Kyoto woman staring back at them with her unusual red eyes.

"Good morning Shizuru"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a short smile and headed towards the field, followed by a group of other woman who were ogling at her like if she was a goddess.

Natsuki turned around to find Nao's shocked face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"What did I do now?" Natsuki said taken aback by Nao's reaction

"You have some sort of death wish? Or something?"

"De-Death wish? What the hell do you mean?"

"THAT woman… she…" Nao lowered her voice as they reached the field "She is what we call the Succubus…"

It was Natsuki's turn to have an incredulous look on her face. "And I'm supposed to be afraid cause…" she trailed off so Nao would complete the sentence.

"Seriously you never heard of her?"

"No!"

Nao looked surprised by her cellmate's ignorance but then got closer to her ear and said: "She was the woman who killed her parents with cold blood and then became a serial killer who raped her victims."

Natsuki's eyes widened "They called her Succubus because of her ability of charming her victims before killing them."

Her emerald eyes scanned the field and fell upon Shizuru who noticed her gaze and directed a sweet smile at her. The blunette quickly looked away. _That woman a serial killer? She seemed so normal… shit… I came in contact with a psycho and even gave her my name! BAKA BAKA BAKA! _She repeated the last word a few times while imagining a mini Natsuki banging her head.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki concerned face. The red haired girl had whispered something in her ear which cause her little kitten to be all jumpy. _Ara, I don't know what she said but… that reaction is priceless! I wonder what other reactions I can get from her… Ara… perverted thoughts fly away!_

_Oh god… she looked at me… I made eye contact… I made eye contact with the psycho Succubus woman!_

Natsuki was losing her cool.

"Oi, you keep doing that and I'm going to ask for the wardens to transfer you into a physic ward or something"

"Sorry I keep spacing out lately."

"Oh really?" Nao asked sarcastically. "Anyways stay away from that crazy woman or she will make you a target…"

Kuga shuddered without realizing and a bell rang.

"Oh shoot."

Natsuki turned to look at her cellmate

"What now?"

"Is it Wednesday?"

"Yea… you're point?"

"It's visiting day…"

"So, that's good isn't it?"

"Not if my mother is the one visiting… Sorry Kuga but I'm gonna run!" Nao ran as fast as her legs could take her to god knows where. A guard approached Natsuki. "You should head to the visitation room too."

The blunette tilted her head. _I have visitors? Maybe Haruka… she might want to know the situation of the mission…_

The former police woman follow the guard into the visitation room, it was a big circular room with many tables in which other prisoners were enjoying their visits. As she kept walking forward she saw Mai waiting patiently near a table.

"Mai?"

"Natsuki!"

Mai lunged herself on the blue haired woman's body and clinged there. "Oi get off!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"As I said… it was my decision, now get off me before you break my back!"

Mai got off and sat down by the table and Natsuki did the same.

"I offered myself to check up about the mission."

"Ah… yea… it's not going well so far… I'm going to need to break in the warden's office for some profiles…"

Mai looked at her incredulously

"You won't… will you?" she lowered her voice and got closer to Natsuki's face "you can get in far more trouble… right now, you're not a cop so if something happens, you will be treated like any other prisoner…"

"Hey, it's Natsuki Kuga you're talking about, what makes you so sure that I'll be caught eh? I see the faith you have in me…" Natsuki pretended to sob.

"Fine, I'll trust you. You just make me worry so much sometimes"

_So do you baka._

"Anyways don't worry ok?" A bell rang to indicate that the visitation hour had finished. The former cop got up from her seat and taken by surprise Mai caught her before she could leave and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Natsuki…"

Natsuki gave her a short smile "Take care Mai." As the blunette turned around she felt her heart beat in pain and guilt._ I'm sorry Mai…

* * *

_

Shizuru had entered the visitation room, and sat where a green headed girl awaited her.

"Ara, Tomoe how are you today?"

"Good Shizuru-sama… but I haven't got any good news for you though…"

"Tomoe don't worry it is fine, I already accepted that I won't leave this place in my whole life."

"But Shizuru-sama…" But Tomoe's voice became distant as Shizuru's attention fell upon the blue haired girl who was being received by a orange haired woman.

"Oi get off!" Natsuki had yelled as the other woman lunged at her. _Yes, get off, that woman is mine…_

She watched them as the pair sat down and talked in a rather intimate way. Then she saw her Natsuki pretend to sob. _Oh my god, that is so adorable._ Soon after the bell ringed and she watched horrified that the orange haired woman had kissed HER cute koneko-chan. _They are lovers?_ But then noticed something odd in the kiss. Natsuki wasn't responding to the kiss as a lover would. _Why?_ Then she watched as they parted ways and she could have sworn that Natsuki's face reflected… _pain? Sadness?_

"Sorry Tomoe-san but the visiting hour has ended."

"Well yes, I'm sorry Shizuru-sama I'll keep working on the case."

Shizuru gave a polite smile at her before leaving back to the prison.

* * *

Natsuki lay awake on her bed. Partly because of dinner they had eaten was questionable looking piece of meat and that she was planning her next move: to get into the warden's office.

For being a place that should be protected and out of reach of the prisoners it was just at the end of the hall of the third floor, it had a huge window panel with was obviously reinforced with metal bars allowing the wardens to work and supervise the prisoners.

The office belonged to the chief warden who was a ill tempered old woman called Maria who everyone called 'Mama' thought Natsuki ignored the reason. For the past days she had been watching Maria's routine. And discovered that she left her office for a short time to get coffee during the time they were sent to the field.

So the following day as they were sent to the field, she slipped away once more and climbed the steps to the third floor. She looked around more carefully this time. _No crazy psycho in sight._

She headed towards the office and tried to open the door. It was locked. Natsuki sighed and took a paper clip out of her pocket and jammed it into the key hole. There was a soft click and the door swung open. The ex cop looked nervously around before going inside.

_Profiles, profiles… where would I put them if I were a warden…_

Her emerald eyes suddenly spotted a filing cabinet. _Bingo!_  
She opened the drawers carefully one by one. And found a folder called 'section A height 3'. She quickly scanned the pages. _Score! This is it!_

Natsuki looked out of the window and saw that the coast remained clear. Her eyes suddenly fell on the name 'Shizuru Fujino' and it itched her curiosity_. No you're here to find out about the syndicate prisoners…_

She heard the door bang shut and a click. Her heart pounded madly in her chest as she turned around slowly dreading who she would find. _I'm screwed._

"Ara I believe what you are doing is not allowed."

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Shi—Shi-Shizuru?"

"I've been suspecting something… ever since you arrived here. You are no ordinary prisoner…" Natsuki swallowed hard "Natsuki… are you… a cop?"

The emerald eyes opened in shock, trapped in those crimson ones.

* * *

**Note:** My longest chapter ever! I chose the title 'Trapped' not only because Natsuki is within a prison but she is "Trapped" by her own emotions as well. Oh my god… when have I become so deep?

Yes time for the omakes!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Ugh…. Can't feel… fingers…

Shizuru: Ara? I wonder why Asuka can't feel her fingers… *snigger*

Asuka & Natsuki: SHIZURU YOU HENTAI!

Asuka: My fingers hurt for typing so much! Stop imagining weird things!

Shizuru: I can dream can I?

Natsuki: Oi…


	2. With caged beasts

**Chapter two:** With caged beasts

* * *

**Note:** "Ask and you shall receive" the readers asked, and now they receive… sometimes I think I'm being too nice (joking) Well as petition, here you have the second chapter of TRAPPED. It takes longer for me to update this because I'm focused on my other fic, and I try to make this fic's chapters a bit longer than my usual updates.

As for the poll I got going on my profile, I was amazed that TRAPPED beated My little knight Natsuki, for a while, but now it seems they are tied. Which is still unexpected, considering I only published one chapter of this fic, but thanks to that I was motivated to update this.

As usual thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I noticed some of them are becoming "regulars" and that makes me all hyper! *runs in circles*

And as for certain questions that was asked to me about this fic, yes, I was inspired by prison break. There was a time in which I was watching the series and that's how TRAPPED was born. Hehe.

* * *

**Vocabulary **(Just for courtesy, most of you already know this):

Sensei: Teacher, but is also applied to refer to Doctors

Onee-sama: Sister, but can be used to refer to someone you consider in high regard but in a more familiar way.

-san: is an honorific used to substitute either the name or the last name, depending on how well you get along with the person in question.

Mou: is pretty much like a sound used when disappointed or annoyed, just like our "Jeez"

* * *

"Are you a cop?" Shizuru asked Natsuki while observing the younger woman's every move.

Natsuki taken absolutely by surprise, stood there motionless and speechless in front of her the files shaking slightly in her hands.

Then reacted a bit too late saying: "What makes you think that?" Trying to keep her voice cool as her brain analyzed the situation.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's slowness which was confirming her suspicions but she wanted to hear it from the cop's mouth itself.

"Well…" she started licking her lips seductively like a beast who had found a delicious looking prey. "…I've been observing you ever since you set foot in the prison…" she began walking towards her which caused Natsuki to retreat backwards following her same pace "…You see… when new people arrive they react two ways: with nervousness or…" She gave a dramatic pause then pleased on the effect she was having on the blunette continued "… they try to act tough about it. However you, you came and acted with indifference. As if you had already assumed long time ago you were to come here."

"And that means I'm a cop?" Natsuki spat trying to keep her ground.

"No… Your attitude called my attention, but what made me suspect… was when you began snooping around…" Natsuki bumped into the wall and Shizuru started to close the distance between them "…This situation could be a perfect example."

The police woman panicked when she noticed the concrete wall behind her and watched the convict approach her slowly and dangerously, and when their faces were just inches from each other, when the poor blunette could feel the warm breath caressing her skin, Shizuru stopped moving but remained where she was.

Natsuki was close to a fit right now. Trying to pull her thoughts together she said "We both know we aren't allowed in here, if the warden catches us-"

Shizuru smiled even more._ Ara, even when she's cornered, she tries to gain some leverage… interesting…_

"The warden won't come for an hour."

The blunette looked at Shizuru shocked and her mouth moved slowly to perform the universal question. "Why?"

"Because I told her not to." The emerald eyes widened even more "Which means we have at least 60 minutes of quality time between you and me."

_What does she mean 'because I told her'? She must have some influence over the authorities here… I'm at a disadvantage then. _

The cop knowing she was trapped, reacted on instinct and tried to get away from the prisoner, and ran towards the door but couldn't open it. Shizuru had already predicted that this could happen and showed the key to the door teasingly. With a growl, the cop lunged to get the key but Shizuru stuck out her leg causing Natsuki to trip and fall onto the floor with a thud.

Before the cop could recover from the fall she felt a strong hand cupping her wrists together and pinning them over her head. While the other cupped her left cheek.

"Now that was rude, when a person is talking to you, you must look directly at the person, and give them your full attention." She smirked "Or should I show you how?" _You look nice from this point of view Natsuki-chan but you look good in any point of view..._

Natsuki glared into those red hungry looking eyes. _I can't believe this woman… she seemed so normal when I first met her! Nao told me she was crazy… but now I understand why!_

"Get off me you psycho!" she yelled angrily as she twisted her body to release herself from her grip but with no avail Shizuru tried not to flinch at the remark.

And without warning, the hand left her cheek and started to slowly trail downwards, caressing her neck then reaching for her chest quickly followed by a warm tongue.

"DON'T-!"

The cop started struggling like crazy, but the grip on her was too hard to break.

"Sto—Stop please!" Natsuki begged, as tears started forming in her eyes. _Oh shit I can't take this kind of abuse!_

Shizuru paused and felt her heart drop a little when she saw that she was causing Natsuki suffering. But quickly recovered from this and continued because she had an objective in mind. _I ca-can't think clearly…_

"Only if you tell me the truth."

The cop remained silent and the convict smirked even more and continued her assault. But Natsuki's tolerance had reached beyond her level and her body was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Just tell me what I want to know… and I promise I will stop ok?" she cooed gently into Natsuki's ear causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"I-" Natsuki commenced "I—am a cop…" Shizuru paused on what she was doing to look into her victim's eyes.

"And what is a cop doing here in this prison?"

"I can't-"

But soon regretted her retaliation when she felt Shizuru's free hand slipped beneath the cop's pants slowly as if daring her to stop it. "Iwassent hereonamission!" Natsuki blurted out in panic.

The convict took a while to decipher what Natsuki had said. And slowly retreated from her assault. Leaving the trembling cop to slow regain herself.

_I can't believe I caved in like that…_

_Ara… the fun is over… *sob*_

Shizuru soon ignored that last thought when she looked at Natsuki's pained face and started to feel slightly guilty but couldn't allow herself that luxury yet.

Drawing up a chair with unnatural calm and coolness she sat down as if nothing happened as the blunette remained on the floor, still shaking.

"So you are on a mission…" _Interesting…_

Natsuki didn't reply as she already knew the answer. She incorporated slowly then leaned weakly against the wall, her eyes watching Shizuru with a mixture of fear and hate. _This woman…_

"May I ask what it is it about? Or do I need to convince you again?"

The police tried to hide an involuntary shudder but pursed her lips.

"Well…?"

Natsuki looked around even if she knew that they were the only ones in the room and then without looking at Shizuru she said "I was supposed to find someone related to syndicate… who is filtering information…"

"I see…" the crimson eyed prisoner got up and reached out for Natsuki's cheek but stopped midway when she saw the blunette flinch. "…I'm sorry…" she apologized "sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me… how about I compensate for my behavior… I'll help you with your mission."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Why would you do that…?"

"Because you're interesting, and I think it could be fun."

_This woman is crazy… but she is offering help. Maybe I could use her… but, she could be more trouble than she is worth. If I reject her, nothing assures me that she won't go spreading out what I am here for… Natsuki, you don't have a choice._

"Understood… I'll take your offer."

Shizuru smiled and lunged upon Natsuki, clinging on her like a little child. "Ookini Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki frowned at the 'chan' word but didn't say anything; she was more surprised at Shizuru's sudden change of behavior. _This woman must be bipolar or something…_

"One condition though."

Shizuru pulled apart from her and looked into her eyes and tilted her head.

"What will that be?"

"Keep your distance, which means respect my personal bubble."

"Ara, I believe that will be hard for me."

"Oi…!"

Shizuru unlocked the door and signaled that they should leave.

"You didn't answer!" the blunette complained but Shizuru left before she could finish her protest.

* * *

"Heya you… Oh my god! Natsuki what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Natsuki replied a bit too quickly while Nao looked at her disbelievingly. Natsuki's eyes were a bit unfocused, and her hair was messed up as well as her uniform.

Ignoring Nao she tossed herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Her cell mate sighed and proceeded to do the same.

* * *

The next day during field time, she headed out with Nao, but was delayed by an errand arm that grabbed her and gently pulled her backwards as the crowds of prisoners passed. Natsuki's green eyes followed the arm to see who it belonged to, and her heart jumped when she saw the owner. Shizuru.

"You." She said curtly with an obvious hostile attitude.

"Ara… Did Natsuki forget my name? Oh… I'm so sad…" she started to sob

"No! And stop that! I know you're not really crying!"

"Natsuki is such a smart cop…"

Natsuki's eyes widened and one hand shot up to covered Shizuru's mouth while her eyes darted around to make sure no one heard. Relaxing when she saw that no one was paying attention to them she dropped her hand.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she said between gritted teeth

"Maybe…" Shizuru replied playfully loving the reactions she was getting from the cop. Then she tugged on the blunette's sleeve slightly. "Anyways, I wanted to make up for yesterday… I have something that can help you… it's in my cell."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. After yesterday's episode she wasn't sure if she wanted to be 'alone' in the cell with her. "I promise I won't do anything" The crimson eyed prisoner voiced out realizing why she was hesitating to take up her offer. "Trust me…" she almost pleaded.

_I don't know if a crazy like you would know how to keep a promise_

The blunette sighed and decided to follow Shizuru to her cell, keep a special cautionary distance as she followed her.

Finally they arrived to the third floor of the cell area, and reached Shizuru's cell which was isolated from the rest. It was situated in the farthest corner of the prison, and unlike other cells, it was covered with a violet colored curtain as if to offer more privacy that way.

Shizuru pulled the curtain to a side and Natsuki followed.

In the inside the cell was much bigger that it looked, it had a double sized bed on the side and a small desk with a chair on the other. It was too fancy and comfortable looking to be a regular cell. This caused Natsuki to wonder how much influence Shizuru really had in this prison and that she might have gotten some really useful help in the end. _Even if she is out of her rocker…_

Shizuru opened a drawer and pulled out some files which the cop recognized as the files she had found in the warden's office.

The prisoner offered the files to her and she took it carefully, and gave them a quick glance through all of them.

"Thanks." Natsuki said in a low tone hoping that Shizuru wouldn't hear it. But she did, but instead of lunging at her like a small kid as she did before, she merely smiled and signaled her that she was free to leave. Natsuki left the cell rather puzzled at her reaction. _Maybe she keeps her promises after all…_

Natsuki quickly sprinted to her cell and placed the files under her mattress, then, sprinted towards the field.

* * *

Natsuki groaned slightly as she turned the page of her book.

"What's up?" Nao looked down towards Natsuki's from her bed, so her head was dangling down from the upped bunk.

"This book is weird."

"What book?"

Natsuki signaled the cover of a handsome looking leather book called 'Trapped'.

Nao snorted and flipped back her head. "That's why I read this"

She waved a magazine down so Natsuki could see.

"That doesn't count as reading… it's more like pictures… and… wait a second…" Natsuki squinted at the magazine which was blurry looking because Nao was swinging it. Then she felt all the blood rushing to her face "IS THAT PO-"

"No!" Nao quickly raised the magazine up, hiding it from Natsuki's view. "It's about... Why the heck do you care!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh yea? Who was the one who looked at it? Hrmm?"

"I wasn't looking at it! You were swinging it in front of my face!"

"But you looked at it!"

"Shut up Nao!"

"Pervert."

"You're the pervert, pervert."

"Shut it pervert."

"After you pervert."

"Stop copying me pervert"

"You're copying me pervert"

"Stop saying pervert"

"But you said it first!"

"Ha! I win."

"Dam you."

"Gotta be wittier next time pup."

"Pup?" Natsuki leaned slightly out from the bed as Nao did the same and they both stared at each other then they broke into laughter.

"Excuse me…" said a low timid voice.

Both of them looked up to see a pinked haired girl with a weird hairdo that looked like tiny tornados, Natsuki recognized her as one of the fans that Shizuru seemed to have around following her with a group of other women, probably more fans.

"What do you want Shiho?" Nao asked annoyed by the girl's presence.

"I was wondering if I could talk to the new person over there" she said while she pointed at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at Nao who shrugged and continued flicking the pages of her magazine. Meanwhile Natsuki got up and followed the girl down the hallway. Noticing that the girl didn't utter a single word while they walked for at least five minutes, she asked.

"So what business do you have with me?"

But the girl didn't reply as she kept walking forward, if not with a faster pace than before. Natsuki got a bad feeling was about to turn around when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pushed her hard against a wall.

"So you thought you could hog Shizuru onee-sama to yourself?" Shiho turned to face Natsuki her timid expression was gone and instead she revealed the face of what the cop could compare to a rabid dog.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki said enraged as she struggled against her captives.

"Ever since you arrived… Shizuru onee-sama was interested in you. But then…" she cut off while she sobbed dramatically, but quickly stopped and looked with a hateful expression to the cop.

_Oh god… Shizuru's fans now… well a crazy woman could only have crazy fans…_

"Since you are new and Shizuru onee-sama seems to like you, we will do nothing but give you this piece of advice: Stay away from our onee-sama"

There was a murmur of agreement as Natsuki was set free from their grip and Shiho and her gang slowly moved away.

But Natsuki blinded by anger retaliated "Oh yea? Or what?" she spat at the girl with the weird hair "I can be with whoever I want to!" Shiho stopped without turning around to face the cop, Natsuki soon started to regret her outburst. As expected, without warning her lackeys lunged at her like rabid wolves.

But, Natsuki was a well trained cop so she dodged the first one and blocked the next one's attack, but she was outnumbered and soon that played to the crazy fan's advantage.

The cop lost balance at one point and next thing she knew she felt a rain of kicks on her stomach area which caused her to cough up blood and eventually lose her consciousness.

* * *

Natsuki's eyes opened slowly. "Ugh…" was the first sound her mouth uttered. And with good reason. The cop could only feel the pain around her abdomen area which ached so much; she didn't even dare to sit up. So lay there on a comfortable bed staring straight into a neon light on the ceiling till:

"Awake are we?" asked a kind voice from somewhere.

"Where am I?" _though I can throw in a guess…_

"You're at the infirmary…" A woman appeared in Natsuki's sight, she had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. "someone beated you up badly. Luckily you were found and brought here. May I?"

The doctor approached Natsuki to examine her stomach. "Go ahead Sensei."

"Youko is fine."

"Youko then"

Youko smiled discreetly as she busied herself with the patient. _Usually they aren't this educated._

"This won't do." She said while Natsuki stared at her puzzled "You need to take the shirt off."

The blunette sighed and took off her shirt with difficulty with the help of the doctor, while trying not to yelp in pain. Youko trailed a finger through all the bruises and added some pressure which caused the cop to flinch.

"Sorry, I was checking for signs of internal bleeding."

"No problem you are just doing your job." Youko stared into Natsuki's green eyes while she merely shrugged.

"The injury doesn't seem as serious as it looks… but just in case I would like you to come up once a week so we can see how the healing is going. I'll fill out the proper forms for the permission."

Natsuki nodded and reached for her shirt.

And Youko stared at her left shoulder. "That wound…"

"It's old." Natsuki said simply as she failed to put her shirt on. The doctor aided her in the end.

"You are so different from what I get in here."

Natsuki looked into her brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but you don't look to me as if you should be here. I sometimes think that no one should be here."

"Bad people go to prison. It's the main concept of this place. To protect society from the dangers of humanity itself as well as to teach the lessons of right and wrong, and its consequences."

"Prisons are supposed to be facilities to rehabilitate someone who did wrong back into society. Although your concept is quite curious."

Natsuki mentally face palmed, _I'm talking too much._

"When you say prison is for bad people… you include yourself?"

The cop tilted her head in thought "I'm no saint…" she said dreamily "Maybe I do deserve this place." She added in a small low mutter.

"My dear, if we were all saints, we'd be dead and living in Eden."

Natsuki could help but chuckle at this comment but stopped immediately as she felt the pain come back to her. Youko realizing this, she made up her mind.

"If it hurts... I can't prescribe you some... pain killers." She said hesitantly

"No drugs…" Natsuki replied understanding where Youko was headed who was surprised at the fact that a convict said no to drugs. _Usually they are all in for the drugs…_

"I hope you don't go around prescribing drugs to other convicts" she added causing Youko to smile.

"Nope, just you, it surprises me too."

Natsuki smiled weakly. "Why me?"

The doctor tilted her head "Because you're different. I feel like I can talk to you and you are listening to me."

"I'm not different for listening to you." The cop replied amused

"You don't understand, people who come up here only pretend to listen to what I say so they can get what they need. But you, my words really get to you."

"You're one of those hopeful people eh?"

"More than having hope… I have faith. Faith that I can make a difference in this word."

"Is that the reason you became a doctor?"

"Maybe."

"Well then doctor I'll take my leave." Natsuki got up from the bed with difficulty.

"I'll see you in a week then."

"One week. Ok."

"I'll look forward to our next meeting…"

"Natsuki… Kuga…"

"Kuga-san"

"Natsuki is fine."

"I'll see you soon Natsuki."

* * *

At the field Natsuki looked for Nao, but couldn't find her in sight. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said someone with a playful and seducing tone

"I told you to respect my personal bubble Shizuru."

"Mou… Ikezu…"

Natsuki face palmed but soon winced while Shizuru observed curiously the cop's strange reaction.

"Nothing" the blunette said realizing that the Kyoto woman was observing her curiously. "It's nothing" she said with a stronger yet less convincing voice.

"Ok, if Natsuki says so."

"Natsuki knows so." She blurted out in retaliation but then frowned to what she had just said.

"So did Natsuki find my help useful?" she asked in a low tone very close to Natsuki's ear causing her to blush.

"Yes I did, and… space please?"

Shizuru instead pressed her body closer to hers, causing Natsuki's temperature to rise.

"I-It's not funny!" The crimson eyed beauty sighed and moved a few steps back.

"Why are you so touchy about your personal space?"

"Why are you always so clingy?"

_Touché_

Shizuru gave her one of her famous smiles as Natsuki gave her one of her famous glares.

"Natsuki could you come here for a second?" Shizuru walked forward and turned a corner, Natsuki reluctantly followed.

The prisoner waited patiently for the cop to arrive and then moved so quickly that Natsuki didn't even have time to process what was going on, "I know you're injured" she said as raised Natsuki's shirt revealing the younger woman's recent injuries.

If Natsuki had thought this woman was crazy, now she would gladly scratch out that word and change it for another.

_This woman is mad._

Shizuru's eyes were dark and blood thirsty looking, her teeth were bared and pressed against her lower lip which was bleeding, and the grip on the cop's shirt tightened causing wrinkles on the fabric.

"Who… did… this…?" she asked in a dark tone, which seemed almost a hiss. "Who did this…?" she repeated her eyes not leaving Natsuki's wounds.

"No one. Let go of me." She said trying to keep her voice calm and controlled

"Tell me who it was." This wasn't a request. It was an order.

_If I tell her… what would happen to those girls? Not that I care but…_

"Who was it!" Shizuru's hands shook violently this time her eyes were focused on the emerald ones.

"It was your crazy fans ok!" Natsuki yelled back yanking her shirt out of Shizuru's grip. "Your dam crazy fans!"

Shizuru's expression darkened even more. "Is that so…?" she muttered ignoring Natsuki's presence.

"Oi…" Natsuki started but Shizuru was walking away. "OI!"

* * *

_She's going to kill them. She's going to kill them._

That was the one thought that haunted Natsuki's mind at the moment.

_She's going to kill them and it will be my fault. _

Another voice pooped out in the back of her head.

_Why care about those girls? They injured me; they had it coming for admiring a mad woman._

_Oh shut up._

Nao entered the cell looking abashed.

"Natsuki. A word."

"You just said three" Natsuki smiled at her inmate but quickly stopped when she saw the horrified look on her face.

"What?"

Nao approached the cop and without warning raised her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"The rumors are true then…"

"What rumors?"

"Natsuki just shut up." Nao replied angrily "You only been a few days in here and you are already in deep shit." Nao let go of the shirt and stared into Natsuki's eyes. "I'm not joking. As your inmate or friend, or whatever you consider me. I'm going to warn you once more: Stay away from the succubus woman, and whoever is around her. Ok?"

* * *

**Note:** Yay I have no idea how to continue the next chapter! I'm only half joking, I just need an intense session of brain storming and I'll eventually come up with something. Thank for reading! reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: SHIZURU! SHIZURU! HELP ME! *runs into the living room covered in what looks like blood*

Asuka: WHAT THE- Don't worry Natsuki I'll get help! *runs to call an ambulance*

Shizuru: Natsuki? What's wrong?

Natsuki: The bottle of ketchup exploded on me!

Asuka: *on the telephone* Yes, yes! she's bleeding like crazy! I think she's gonna die!

Natsuki: Oi! Asuka I'm fine! It's just ketchup!

Asuka: *still on telephone* And now she's delirious! She thinks that it's ketchup!


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter three:** Suspicions

* * *

**Note**: I, evil Author Asuka Tenjou, am proud to present the third chapter of Trapped! Sorry it took so long, I was kinda focused on my other fic (and I got grounded again…). Honestly this chapter gave me a lot of problems, because I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know how to get the story to that point without making it weird or confusing. To simply put it, it's like writing chapter two, and knowing what you want to happen in chapter four, but you need chapter three before any of that.

Also, one more thing… Remember this is an 'M' rated fiction, there will be mature themes. Such as violence, blah blah blah… so since you have been warned you are now reading to your own risk… BUAHAHAHA

* * *

**Vocabulary:** (for courtesy only)

Nada: Spanish word for nothing.

(That's all folks!)

* * *

**(In Visitation)**

"No luck?"

"Nada." Natsuki shrugged at Mai while saying this. "I got the profiles of every prisoner in the block. However I found something very suspicious…" The cop paused, as if she were gathering her own thoughts.

Mai observed her and arched an eyebrow egging her on impatiently. "…You see there are at least seven people related to the syndicate. However they have been rotting in prison for years, and we detected the Syndicate anticipating our movements only about a year ago."

"So… what you are saying is…"

"What I'm saying that it is strange that after all that isolation from the Syndicate, who seemed to have left them to their fate, they would contact any of them again. Unless…"

"…Unless?" Mai asked nervously

"…Unless something changed in the past year that we are unaware about."

Mai toyed with her fingers nervously. "I don't like the sound of that…"

Natsuki noticing the reaction she had caused her friend quickly dismissed her worried expression for a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out." The orange haired woman nodded not looking into Natsuki's eyes.

A bell rang. Visitation hours were over. Natsuki let out a small sigh and got up as Mai did the same and embraced Natsuki with all her might.

The police officer couldn't suppress a small wincing sound which caused her friend to pull away and stare at her questioningly.

"I have to go" Natsuki said trying to hide the hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Wait… What's wrong Natsuki?"

"No-Nothing!" _Dammit!_ Natsuki inwardly cursed at her voice giving her away.

"Don't lie to me Natsuki." Mai's face became stern, the police officer realizing there was no way to lie around it now that Mai was serious she opted to tell the truth… _Well at least a part of it._

"I had some trouble with some prisoners… but it's nothing really."

"What did they do?"

A guard approached them "Ma'am, visitation hours are over…" Mai glared at the guard who took a few steps back in surprise as her eyes focused on the pair of green she had in front of her.

"Natsuki, what did they do…?" she repeated

"Ma'am I'm asking you to leave." Insisted the guard pushing Mai gently towards the exit, but the red haired woman refused to budge. "Ma'am…" he repeated.

Mai's eyes left Natsuki's to meet again with the guard's. In frustration Mai pulled something from her pocket and nearly shoved it in front of the guard's face. The guard paled at the sight of it.

"Yes exactly." Mai said in a pissed of tone as she read the guard's thoughts. "You are interrupting a criminal investigation. Now leave."

The guard quickly nodded but didn't leave which caused Mai to glare at him even more.

_If looks could kill…_ "Ma'am I apologize… ho- how about I offer a pla-place with more privacy so you can continue you're a-affairs…" he stuttered nervously.

"That would be nice." Mai's eyes snapped at Natsuki's direction who looked at her resigned. _This must be one of the few times that not even a bell can save you…_

* * *

An hour later, Natsuki let herself fall upon her bed, exhausted. Mai had found out in the end how she had gotten injured, but luckily Natsuki managed to hide some of the details. Like the fact that it was because she was involved with the crazy killer, Shizuru Fujino.

Closing her eyes her arms braced herself feeling slightly disgusted with herself. _This was not supposed to be this complicated… _

* * *

"You're in deep shit."

"What are you talking about Nao!" Natsuki backed slightly giving more distance between her and the enraged red head.

"You are dealing with a sadistic, crazy murderer here! Hello?" Nao waved her hand in front of Natsuki "And she isn't just any psycho… she's a psycho with power, she has money and lots of it. In case you haven't noticed… she's practically the queen of this place."

"Yea… I noticed" the cop replied dryly unconsciously placing her hand upon her injured abdomen.

"And you…!" Nao practically pushed Natsuki against the other side of the cell. "And you are the newcomer who is calling attention to herself by hanging around with her!"

"Hey!" Natsuki pushed Nao off her "I'm not hanging with her! She comes to me!" she retaliated as blood rushed to her face.

"Which makes it worse!" Nao's loud voice subsided this time into almost a whisper "You are making enemies Natsuki…" _Tell me about it... Stupid crazy fans of hers..._ "And Shizuru has enemies as well… you remember what I told you the first day you came in here? About the factions within prison?" Natsuki's eyes widened at the mention of this "As I said Shizuru is the queen. But there are people who want the throne as well."

And without another word Nao left the cell, fuming.

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes. Then after taking a deep calming breath she sat up and slapped her face with both hands._ Natsuki, get a grip. You got sent here for a job. Finish it and you can leave all this behind._

She reached under her bed, started scanning the profiles once more, but then her eyes widened when she noticed…

* * *

Shizuru was lying on bed eyes focused on a certain point on the ceiling. And gave out a long sigh.

One hour before, she had been visited by Tomoe as usual.

"I've noticed Shizuru-sama that there was a large withdrawal of money from your account a few days ago…"

"Ah, yes, well I needed something 'taken care'" Tomoe cocked an eyebrow at this as if she was asking for an explanation but Shizuru simply gave her an enigmatic smile.

_Let's just say a certain group of girls, will not see daylight again for a long time… that is what they get for messing with my possessions…_

Shizuru's eyes drifted a little past Tomoe's left ear to see a certain blunette talking to the orange haired girl that she had seen on the previous visitation date. And felt a pang of jealousy as she remembered them kissing. She also remembered how awkward Natsuki acted afterwards.

"Shizuru-sama?"

Shizuru's eyes and attention snapped back at the teal haired woman.

"Yes I'm listening"

Tomoe continued her talking while Shizuru's attention returned to the blunette, the bell rang indicating the end of visitation hours; Shizuru gave Tomoe a quick smile and 'good bye' and continued watching Natsuki who was now being hugged by the other woman. The prisoner clenched her fists but then looked at what followed surprised.

The orange haired woman was pulling back and staring at Natsuki with a worried expression. _She must have noticed Natsuki's wounds…_

A guard came by to take Shizuru back to her cell, and while being pulled away observed how another guard tried to take Natsuki away but was stopped by the orange haired woman who had pulled something out.

She noticed the guard act nervously moving his arms frantically, and leading both of them elsewhere…

_Who is that woman…?_

There was a rustle of curtains. Shizuru looked up from the bed to see Natsuki parting the curtains that covered the entrance of her cell, with an angry look on her face.

Her breathing was ragged and her cheeks slightly red. It seemed that she had run up the stairs in a hurry to get here. _Ara… even flustered she looks cute._

"You… you!" Was all the cop could say as she tried to regain her breath "You!" she pointed at the prisoner menacingly.

"Me?" Shizuru raised her eyebrows curiously enjoying Natsuki's strange behavior.

"There is a profile missing!"

"A profile?" Shizuru tilted her head slightly confused as Natsuki shook the profiles she was carrying in her other hand. "Ara, those profiles"

"Don't 'ara' me! You did this on purpose"

"What do you mean Na-tsu-ki?" the prisoner asked playfully watching the cop happily

"YOUR profile is missing."

"Of course it is" Natsuki blinked not expecting her to be so blunt. "I took it out before giving them to you."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted information of the prisoners related to the Syndicate no? I don't fall into that category."

"You could be lying for all that I know!" Natsuki accused harshly

"Ara, why would I lie to Natsuki? I promised I would help ne? Unless Natsuki wants to know me better, but in that case she just has to ask me, fu fu…" the poor cop blushed but quickly recovered, a bit too soon for Shizuru's liking at least

"You are not going to distract me with your teases!"

"You really want to see the profile?"

"Yes"

"Still you cannot see it."

Natsuki fumed. "Why does it matter if I see it or not! If you claim to not to be a part of the syndicate, you should have no problem with-"

"What is your relation with that woman?" Shizuru interrupted so quickly Natsuki took some time to digest the question

"What woman?"

"The woman you were with earlier."

"Mai…? She's—why do you even care? She's just a colleague and a friend…"

"Just a colleague? What kind of colleagues acts like lovers?"

"We are not- wait what do you mean?"

"I saw you two kiss." Shizuru crossed her arms and smiled weakly, as a sign of victory.

"Saw us- Wait, when did you see us?" The prisoner mentally face palmed.

"Who is she Natsuki?" Shizuru insisted ignoring Natsuki's question, causing the police woman to frown.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Natsuki clenched her fists regretting the words that came out of her mouth since this caused the crazy prisoner to flash her red eyes dangerously. "You know what! I don't give a dam about your profile anymore!" Natsuki stormed out of the cell.

Shizuru slumped back onto the bed. "I will find about this… Mai colleague of yours Natsuki…"

* * *

"You look kind of flustered."

"Hmpf" was Natsuki's reply as Youko chuckled.

"I'm glad you came today." The doctor signaled Natsuki to sit on the examination table, which the cop did.

"You told me to come once a week." Natsuki raised her arms "Here I am."

Youko raised Natsuki's shirt a little and began prodding the bruises that covered the stomach area.

"Impressive… You heal fairly fast Natsuki."

"That means I don't have to come no more?" Natsuki asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"Oh no, even if the exterior looks well, the inside is what matters." Youko prodded a certain spot which cause Natsuki to flinch. "Oh, sorry"

"Don't bother. You're just doing your job."

Youko couldn't help but smile at this.

"Why are you smiling?" Natsuki cocked her head sideways observing the older woman.

"Oh nothing, you're just so… interesting."

"I'm glad I amuse you." The cop said sarcastically.

"I said interesting not amusing. Anyways, you seem clear for now." And when Youko was about to bring down Natsuki's shirt she paused and lifted it a bit more instead.

The cop watched the doctor's reaction, not understanding why she was doing that. "Anything wrong?" she asked politely

"Is that a brui-?" Youko quickly closed her mouth and shook her head this caused Natsuki to look down and saw it as well. Just below her left breast, there was a small purple mark…

_Dam you Mai!_ Natsuki felt the blood rush to her face and she hastily brought down her shirt.

"It's nothing at all!" she lied quickly but she knew it wouldn't work.

Youko looked carefully at Natsuki "You do realize I have to send in reports if there are cases of…"

Natsuki frowned "Cases of..?"

"…sexual abuse…" Youko finished causing the appearance of another blush on Natsuki's face.

"It's not that!" Natsuki said out loud trying to convince herself more than the doctor in question.

"Look, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal…" Youko tried to explain but a vein somewhere near Natsuki's temple popped.

"I said it's nothing. If you are done with the check up, I will leave now." The cop hissed in her coldest voice as she walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Dammit it all!" Natsuki punched her fist against the wall which only gave her immense pain. _Nothing is going right! I didn't manage to find out anything about the syndicate, I get beat up, Lectured by a doctor and I made Mai worry!_

Her stomach gave a strange lurch at the thought of her friend. _And Shizuru… she's hiding something._

'_What if… Shizuru is the one related the Syndicate?'_ said a nasty little voice in the back of the cop's head.

_That's not possible… She's helping me…_

'_Helping? Just because it's fun? Is that a reason? Think about it. She helps you get the profiles, except her own. We first deducted that whoever was filtering the information had to have lots of influence. And Shizuru definitely has influence. She practically owns the place!'_

_That's true but even so, why would Shizuru offer help to an organization that let her rot in here for god knows how long?_

'_Why are you trying to find excuses for her? She has an ability to get what she wants. From what we guessed personality wise and all, she is the best match.'_

_Makes no sense… Shizuru is unstable, I don't see her—_

'_Oh please, just listen to yourself. You're pathetic. It could just be an act. We both know Shizuru is no idiot. She might be unstable as you say, but not stupid.'_

Natsuki clenched and unclenched her fists nervously. _You might be right… But I won't say anything till I see her profile._

'_As I said, you're pathetic… I don't understand why you are giving her the benefit of the doubt after all she did to you.'_

The cop ignored the voice and headed towards the cell area. She entered her cell, and surprisingly Nao was nowhere to be seen. Ever since her inmate gave her that warning, she had been avoiding Natsuki, who was once more seen with Shizuru.

Probably, Nao rendered her hopeless and didn't want to get involved with her. _All for the best. I don't belong here, and I don't need friends, this way_ _I'll have fewer obstacles to deal with while I work. _Natsuki thought frustrated not understanding why she felt so vexed about Nao avoiding her.

Taking a few deep calming breaths, the cop waited patiently on her bed for the bell to ring, to signal the field time. And sure enough, after half an hour, the bell rang and soon the rustling of prisoners heading to the field was heard.

When the sounds had died away, Natsuki looked up towards the higher cells. They seemed empty at the moment. Gathering determination, the cop stealthily made it up to the third floor, and headed towards Shizuru's cell. When she reached it, she paused to listen to see if Shizuru could still be there, after a few seconds, she parted the curtain slightly to peek if the coast was really clear.

Carefully Natsuki stepped inside, her eyes continuously darting everywhere for signs of movement.

_Where would one keep something as valuable as a profile?_

Her eyes fell upon the desk on the side of the wall. _An obvious place… it's not going to be there mostly likely… ah heck, I don't lose anything for giving it a quick look._

She reached the desk and after a quick backwards glance she opened the drawers and started to look for the profile. But then she felt something, a strange presence behind her.

Suddenly she felt something thin and cold surround her neck. Natsuki's hands rose to towards the wire that was choking her, and then she reached out trying to claw the face of her attacker.

The attacker dodged her poor attempts to reach out, so the cop resorted to another tactic.

She kicked her attacker from behind by bending her knee and shooting her ankle upwards. She hit her target successfully, who stumbled backwards and yelped in pain as the wire loosened its grip.

Natsuki took this chance to pull the wire off her and recover some air; she turned around and saw that the attacker was lunging at her again. Without much thought she saw a ball pen on the desk and she quickly picked it up and rammed it into the enemy's body who shook and fell motionless to the floor.

Panting, Natsuki stood there in shock, processing what just happened. Trembling, she pulled the mask off the enemy and saw the face of the attacker, but didn't recognize the man, and then she backed without watching where she was going and noticed something brush her shoulder.

She looked up and opened her mouth in shock. "SHIZURU!"

Shizuru was hanging motionless with a rope around her neck that was tied to a hook on the ceiling.

With her body swinging slightly, it had been her feet that had brushed the cop's shoulder who quickly reacted; she took the chair from the desk and hastily tried to bring the woman down.

She laid her on the floor and while loosening the grip of the rope that surrounded her neck, she quickly took her pulse.

"Oh… no…" _She's not breathing!_

Trying to remain calm, Natsuki started performing CPR on Shizuru. "Come on! Come on!" Natsuki quickly took another intake of air and then breathed inside Shizuru, trying to get oxygen to flow again.

_How long as she been up there?_

"Come on Shizuru! SHIZURU!"

* * *

**Note:**

My new title: Evil author

I guess that is what I should be called because I just love cliff hangers; I can't help it, the somehow just pop out and like… parasites on my chapters. Sorry *cries in corner* I'm only trying to make the fiction interesting *sobs*

On another note, the chapter is a bit shorter but i promise the next one will be much much better!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: ...

Asuka: ...

Asuka: ...

Asuka: Stop glaring at me Natsuki i can't concentrate on my typing!

Natsuki: ... you. kill. Shizuru. You. die. as. well...


	4. Confined people have confined secrets

**Chapter four: **Confined people have confined secrets

* * *

**Note:** This chapter was a bit slow for me… ah well, as long as my readers like it, I'll eventually think something up to make this even more twisted than it is.

* * *

**Vocabulary:** (again, just for being polite)

Genmaicha: Japanese green tea made out of rice.

* * *

Natsuki didn't know how long she had been there aiding Shizuru's limp body. She just kept insisting, her mind expecting the worst. _She won't wake._

Her mouth covered hers once more as she tried to her lungs to function one more.

The cop was ready to give up when she saw the woman under her cough and her eyes flutter. Letting out a huge sigh of relief Natsuki simply fell to the side of the floor and rolled away, resting face up and closing her eyes.

Then after a few seconds she opened them again to see Shizuru's crimson eyes focusing directly at her. Natsuki sat up and went to check on her.

"Shizuru?" She asked unsure of what she was doing

Shizuru just lied there, without uttering a sound or moving.

A bit freaked out by the lack of response her mind started thinking frantically.

_She might be injured elsewhere… How long was she up there?_

"I'll go get the doctor" Natsuki concluded.

The cop started to get up but then she heard a weak voice calling out to her "No…" Natsuki turned and Shizuru gripped Natsuki's sleeve like a small child as she repeated "No…" the last thing Shizuru wanted was to create a scene.

"Hang on then." The cop gripped the prisoner and took her in her arms like a bride and then she left Shizuru on her bed, then Natsuki settled by the edge of the bed.

Natsuki watched worriedly at Shizuru as she rested her eyes. The cop felt very uncomfortable seeing the usual animated crazy prisoner so vulnerable and weak.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get the doctor?" She insisted

Shizuru simply shook her head then after a pause she asked with difficulty "Why… did you… save me?"

Natsuki seemed shocked to be asked this question.

Why did I save her?

"Be-Because…" Natsuki paused, her brain racking for an answer. _Any answer is fine! _"Because, I'm a cop and not a killer…"

Shizuru chuckled weakly "How very noble of you…"

"Even in this state you find the strength to tease me?"

"It surprises even me…"

Natsuki's body relaxed realizing that Shizuru was slowly recovering.

"Who would do this to you…?" The blunette's eyes darted around the cell, from the remainders of the rope that Shizuru had tied around her neck, to the dead man in the corner and Shizuru noticing this did the same. Natsuki felt her stomach lurch as she remembered what had happened to the man.

It had been on instinct, Natsuki didn't intend to kill him but to defend herself. She didn't think twice before stabbing the pen into the man's chest. Even though it was probably the only action that was available to her at the time she couldn't help but feel a deep surge of guilt.

Never, even despite her history as a violent cop did she kill anyone. Injure? Sure. Even fatally, but never had she killed someone like that.

"Natsuki?" called out a soft voice "Natsuki are you ok?"

"What?" Natsuki answered snapping out of her thoughts "Yes."

"You're shaking."

The young woman looked down to her hands which were indeed shaking. She gripped them together to stop the trembling with no avail.

"I'm just cold…"the cop lied not caring if Shizuru believe it or not. But then gasped as she felt a pair of arms snake around her and pulling her back.

Natsuki rather shocked by the sudden contact resisted to go where Shizuru was pulling her.

"Let go of me!" she struggled weakly, slightly amazed how much strength the woman had recovered despite what she had been through just now.

Shizuru couldn't help smiling "But you said you were cold" Natsuki blushed as the brunette moved her arms reluctantly from her body.

"You're completely fine! I don't know why I bothered to be worried about you!"

"Ara? Natsuki was worried about me? I'm so happy!"

"Ugh…"

Shizuru smile increased unnoticeably silently congratulating herself for distracting the younger woman, however this victory couldn't be celebrated for long since Natsuki's attention fell upon Shizuru once more her face reflecting the her thoughts so clearly that Shizuru could read her like an open book.

"I know you tried to distract me… But I'm not letting you off the hook just like that."

"Ara…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow "No getting weird ideas. You owe me an explanation."

"Ara…" Shizuru pouted "… Maybe I decided to kill myself because Natsuki doesn't love me?" she suggested with an innocent expression like as if she never did any wrong in her life.

The cop rolled her eyes causing Shizuru to chuckle lightly. "You didn't try to kill yourself because there was a third person in the room, who by the way, tried to kill me."

Shizuru's smile faltered slightly but the blunette didn't notice this change "Tried to kill you?" she repeated careful not to hint the other woman of her concern.

Natsuki rolled her eyes again then she flicked her raven blue hair out of her face at that moment Shizuru caught a glimpse of a thin red mark on her neck.

"Anyways…" the cop continued as if there had been no interruption "I heard you have enemies… So… if you put all this together… they probably did want to make it look like you had killed yourself, thus the way they tried to kill you. Suicide cases aren't especially rare in prisons such as these…" The last part, Natsuki said more to herself than to Shizuru as she rested her hand under her chin in a 'thinking pose' sort of way.

"Ara, Natsuki acting like a detective is very sexy…"

The cop felt her blood rush to her face. "Oi! Stop trying to distract me. I'm trying to help you here!"

"Help me?" Shizuru was so surprised she let her mask slip.

The blunette blinked unsure if she heard the words correctly that had come from her mouth.

"Why would you help someone like me?" Natsuki gazed into Shizuru's eyes realizing that she was serious; there were no hints of teasing or anything.

"I-" the cop was unsure what to answer or what to do, she got up as if she was going to leave.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm leaving…"

"Natsuki… wait…"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was wincing as she stretched out her hand apparently trying to reach for something on the side of the bed.

The younger woman seeing her in pain took a few steps forward towards her.

"Natsuki in the drawer next to my bed…"

Natsuki obeyed and headed towards the drawer.

"Open it."

She did. Her eyes widened at its contents, and then she pulled out Shizuru's profile folder.

"That's what you came in for no? Take it"

Natsuki stared at the profile. "You're letting me read this…"

Shizuru hesitated. "Yes"

The cop thought about it hard. Then trying to hide a pained look she handed it towards Shizuru.

"No, it's ok. I—I don't need to read this."

Shizuru seemed slightly amused at her reaction. _Her face is completely saying the opposite thing._

"Why?"

"Well, I just need profiles about people related to the Syndicate… and you're not one of them so… I don't need this."

"Why can't I be Syndicate? I could be"

"Just take it before I change my mind."

Shizuru took her profile back pausing slightly at the action. "And about… um…" Natsuki gave a nervous jerk of her head towards the dead man's body.

"Ara do not worry about that. I'll take care of it." Her crimson eyes flashed dangerously as she said this.

"Ri-right." Natsuki walked out of the cell feeling slightly numb.

Shizuru sighed and closed her eyes tiredly slumping deeper on her bed. Then she rubbed her hand against the spot the rope had been cutting into her throat.

When she opened her eyes as she sat up then she plunged her hand under the mattress taking out a few documents. Then she opened the folder she had handed Natsuki and opened it, which was empty, and she placed the documents inside.

_I'm sorry Natsuki. _

* * *

Natsuki slept terribly that night, she had been waking up constantly every few minutes panting and drenched in a cold sweat.

The events that happened earlier kept being replayed in her dreams, especially the part in where Natsuki struggled against her attacker, every time killing him in a more gruesome way that before.

The dreams came to a point in which Natsuki was afraid of falling asleep again.

In the end Natsuki remained awake in the corner of her bed curled up like a ball listening to the snores of her cell mate Nao, who was completely unaware what was going on below her.

* * *

Things in the morning did not improve for the blunette since Nao continued avoiding her and Shizuru was nowhere to be seen. Natsuki found herself dragging her feet wherever she went because of the tiredness.

She tried to regain some sleep but the dreams unallowed her to do so peacefully.

Also the rest of the prisoners seemed to stay away from Natsuki wherever she went, as if they were avoiding her as well.

_This is probably what Nao warned me about_ Natsuki groaned mentally.

Without paying much attention where she was going she bumped into something. Looking up she realized it was Youko.

"Ah sorry…"

"Oh! Ku—I mean Natsuki! I was just heading to the infirmary…" Youko studied the younger woman's face and realized she had bags under her eyes. "Everything ok?"

"Peachy." Natsuki answered sounding sarcastic without meaning to.

"You want to come and have some tea? We can talk about it if you like"

"No I'm fine."

"Then how about just tea?"

"Well if it's only just tea." The cop shrugged Youko smiled satisfied with her answer.

They headed together towards the infirmary and this time Natsuki didn't have to sit on the examination bed, but on a chair in front of Youko's working desk.

"You're wound is ok I hope?"

Natsuki stopped her hand from rushing upwards towards her neck as she realized Youko wasn't referring to her neck.

"Yes, it's just fine. You worry too much"

"It's my job to worry."

"I guess" Natsuki laughed feel a bit less miserable.

Youko pulled out a few boxes of tea.

"What tea do you prefer?"

"Whatever you feel like having. I confess I'm more of a coffee person."

"Ok, then… I'll make some Genmaicha tea"

"Suit yourself."

Natsuki's green eyes followed the doctor as she prepared tea.

"I thought tea was usually made in a kettle and not in a coffee machine." The cop said as Youko pour some of the contents of the box into the coffee filter.

"Yes, but I get distracted easy and I could burn the whole facility down because I left the kettle on the fire too long."

"I'm guessing it happened already…"

"Maybe…" Youko said blushing slightly. "Thought it only affected this office. Since then I was banned from making tea… but I convinced them to allow me to use a coffee machine"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows trying not to laugh.

Youko waited for the machine to finish its job before taking the jar and pouring its content into two cups and then handed one of them to Natsuki who thanked her before taking it.

"You know, I can't help it but every time I look at you, I suffer…"

The blunette feigned a pained expression "I know I'm not beautiful… but that is a bit too much…"

Youko laughed "No, not that. I just see you and it makes me worried. I'm worried that this place will break you. I see you hurt, bruised, tired, yet you refuse to say that you are in trouble. You refuse to ask help…"

Natsuki smiled at her. "You're a good person Youko, but kindness in a place like this will not get you far. You should worry less about others and more about yourself, and quit your job here, it sucks"

Youko chuckled at this. "Maybe I should, but I don't know if you're trying to give me advice or you want me out of the way."

"I'll leave that to your imagination" Natsuki took a small sip from her cup. _This tea is quite good._

"My point is, if you ever need anything… ask me ok? Even if you wake me up at three in the morning."

Natsuki spat some of her tea out. "You sleep in this prison?"

"Well in a small building outside the prisoner area. With the rest of the personnel."

"Ok… that's a bit creepy, are you sure you're not workaholic?"

"Maybe I am"

"Don't you ever deny anything?"

"… No?"

Both women laughed at this. Natsuki eventually finished her tea, and thanking Youko she left the infirmary feeling much better.

And of course Youko didn't let her off before giving some tips against insomnia.

Which caused Natsuki to just keep rolling her eyes.

* * *

At lunch, she took her tray and after collecting some questionable looking food she sat in the furthest table not wanting to attract attention to herself.

Somehow her appetite died down as she took her fork and rolled a piece of broccoli around her plate.

"Ara Natsuki, I thought you weren't supposed to play with your food."

Natsuki recognizing that voice and accent looked up to see an amused Shizuru carrying a tray. She settled it on the table to sit in front of the blunette, causing whispers to erupt in the whole cafeteria.

"Uh… Shizuru…" Natsuki was half glad that Shizuru was here to keep her some company… ever since Nao was avoiding her she felt slightly lonely. On the other hand Shizuru reminded her of what happened yesterday which wasn't a pleasant thought.

Also she wondered how Shizuru would have 'taken care of' the body.

_Ara, Natsuki… you look tired…_ "You didn't sleep?" Shizuru asked curiously

"Meh…" was all the cop could say

"I advise Natsuki to get a good rest tonight; she doesn't look to good without her beauty sleep"

"Well forgive me if I do not look my best." Natsuki snapped her bad mood returning.

"Yes I'm pretty sure some sleep will help her temper as well. You are so grouchy when you don't sleep"

"I'm always grouchy!"

Shizuru laughed but stopped as a ruckus behind Shizuru was heard. A woman had dropped her tray but her eyes were fixed upon Shizuru.

"You're still alive!" she exclaimed unknowingly before running away.

Shizuru and Natsuki reacted at the same time chasing after the woman. Natsuki being an expert cop caught up to her and leaped onto her, both of them landing on the floor, Natsuki sitting on her back, restraining her arms with her own.

"Ara should I be jealous Natsuki?" came in the calm voice of the Kyoto ben.

Natsuki mentally face palmed. _Does she have to tease every single moment? _

"Tell me what did you mean Shizuru was still alive!" Natsuki inquired roughly increasing the pressure upon the woman's back.

Shizuru watched entertained._ Natsuki is being bad cop, fu fu…_

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the woman gasped under Natsuki's grip.

"Spill it! Before things get worse"

"Ara, ara Natsuki… we do not need to use violence." Shizuru lowered her face level to the woman's who stopped struggling for a bit to stare into those crimson eyes. "You know who I am, yes?"

The woman nodded. "In that case I suggest you tell me what happened in the cafeteria." The woman nodded again and when she spoke there was a fearful tone in her voice. "I was asked by someone to help them…them… kill… you…" she whispered the last two words but both Natsuki and Shizuru got wind of them easily. "They said if I collaborated they would reduce my sentence here!" Her voice got panicky "Only if you were dead!" she added quickly.

That explained her reaction upon seeing Shizuru.

"Did you have any accomplices?" Natsuki urged the woman who shook her head quickly

"No! They asked only me! Be-because they didn't want people to know!"

"So what were you supposed to do?"

"I- I- was to lead a man into Shizuru-sama's cell no-nothing more!"

"Who asked you this!" Natsuki asked gripping her arms harder causing her to whimper.

"I-I don't know! The-They approached me during visitation! Men in bla-black suits…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Shizuru who was avoiding her gaze. "Ookini for the information. Now… This conversation never happened." The woman nodded "You tell anyone… I will kill you" she whispered into her ear so low that Natsuki couldn't hear. The woman nodded feverishly again.

"Natsuki you can let go of her."

"You sure?" The cop hesitated

"Yes, go ahead."

Natsuki got off the woman who ran off like mad.

"What was that all about?" Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, but she was gone.

* * *

Natsuki entered her cell to see Nao, packing up some stuff.

"What are you doing Nao?"

"Can't you see? I'm packing."

"Why?" Natsuki asked slightly panicked.

"Because! I don't want to get in trouble! I have only a few more months left of my sentence and I don't want to risk losing my freedom!"

"What trouble!"

Nao pinned Natsuki to the wall dropping whatever she had in her hands.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I like you Natsuki, a lot, you're cool. But hanging around Shizuru is not so cool. I'm getting killer looks and all, and I don't want to die in here when I'm so close to being free. Okay?" her expression softened. "Ah boy, looking at you this close you look terrible…" Natsuki pushed Nao aside.

"What does it matter to you, just pack and leave."

Nao opened her mouth a few times to retaliate.

"I warned you about her. Just so you know 'I told you so'."

Natsuki felt something inside of her snap "What is it about Shizuru that everybody knows that I don't!"

Nao rolled her eyes "She's a serial killer do I need to say more? She's a killer, she's insane and she has too much power over this place! We know better than to mess with her! And worst thing is that now a group of people want to challenge her! You see the big picture now?"

Natsuki simply slumped into her bed exhausted, discussing with Nao was draining her of whatever energy she had left. Nao seeing this felt guilty.

"Hey Natsuki don't give me that face…"

"Whatever, just leave Nao. Let me be." She said tiredly

Nao took her stuff and paused before the exit. "Take care" she mumbled before leaving.

But Natsuki was already falling asleep and didn't hear it. All she could see or hear was her nightmares.

* * *

"Natsuki… what is this place doing to you?" Mai asked her friend who had dark bags under her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Well you do not look fine."

A week went by with no special occurrences, except that Natsuki had started to suffer from a slight insomnia, not because she had nightmares, but because she was afraid to fall asleep and see them again, after a few days the lack of sleep was taking a toll on the cop's body.

"I don't care."

Mai looked worriedly at her friend "Well, then… the mission…."

"I'm not going anywhere. I feel like I'm going in circles. I think there is something wrong here, or maybe I'm not seeing the big picture. What are the reports on the Syndicate's movements?"

"It seems they are lying low at the moment, maybe because they feel that we are snooping around and suspecting something is up."

"Figures making my job harder... great" Mai frowned at this.

"Natsuki you really don't look well, maybe I should tell Haruka to get you out-"

"No. I'm fine I can do this ok?"

"Na-"

"I said I can do this!" Natsuki raised her voice without intending to. "I'm sorry…"

Mai shook her head and took her hand between hers. "I just want you to be safe more than anything."

"Yea" Natsuki grumbled

"Natsuki?"

"What…?"

"I can't help but notice… Who is that woman that keeps staring at you. Every time I come in here I notice she stares at you a lot." Natsuki turned to look in Mai's direction and met with a crimson gaze.

"Ah, that's just Shizuru." Not bothering to worry about the 'staring you' comment.

Mai frowned. "Shizuru?"

"Yea." Natsuki took her hand away from Mai to let her head rest between her hands. _I'm not feeling all that great._

Mai saw Shizuru's expression become concerned as Natsuki was giving into her weakness. "What is your relationship with that woman?" she asked trying to sound innocent

"There is no relationship, she's just some other prisoner psycho." Natsuki said keeping her voice neutral.

Mai raised an eyebrow "Do you know all the names of the prisoners here?"

"Mai relax will you?" Natsuki ordered feel slightly nauseous

Shizuru watched the situation from her seat. She saw the red haired woman glare at her as if she had done something bad. Shizuru fought the urge to go and tease Natsuki in front of her just to make her irritated at her for a reason but, she fought the urge since more important matters were at hand.

"Shizuru-sama I brought what you asked for"

"Ookini." She took a small folder that Tomoe was handing her. _Natsuki will like this…_

"I said there is nothing going on between her and me!" Natsuki said angrily at her friend. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell" she apologized quickly. "I have to go" she added with a slight urgency in her voice.

Mai got up as Natsuki did, it passed by the cop's mind that maybe she wanted her usual good bye routine, so without thinking it twice Natsuki smashed her lips upon Mai's and rushed out of the visitation room.

Shizuru witnessed all this feeling slightly angry. _This time Natsuki had kissed that woman…_

After giving her thanks to Tomoe she rushed after Natsuki feeling a pair of blue eyes burn her back as she did. And surprisingly found Natsuki not so far from the hall leaning weakly against a wall.

"Natsuki." Shizuru's cold voice reached the cop's ears who turned around slowly. Shizuru was ready to assault Natsuki if necessary to pry everything about that red haired woman when Natsuki called her name weakly.

"Shizuru…" this made the older woman refrain from her planned actions. "I'm not feeling well…" and she collapsed.

* * *

**Note:** about Shizuru hanging thing, I found out it takes 7-8 minutes from someone to die without oxygen, although around 3-4 minutes for the brain to start shutting down. So yea Natsuki did save her during those minutes, also I know hanging her seems harsh but "they" tried to make it look like that Shizuru was killing herself.

Who's they? Who's Shizuru?

Well stay tuned ne?

(feel free to review and check other of my works! Actually it's an order!)

P.S: i'll have to beta this myself later, i didn't double check this yet ^_^

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Omg… I'm being screw left and right in this fiction, I have a crazy Mai, a crazy Shizuru , I get beaten, then attacked, then sick…

Asuka: that's life! *evil laughter*

Natsuki: This is the most boring omake ever

Asuka: I know T_T don't rub it on me


	5. Collapsing walls

**Chapter five:** Collapsing walls

* * *

**Note:** Here you have it now! Sorry for taking so long I got bitten very badly by the lazy mosquito, which causes laziness and lack of will to do things. (it's the same thing) not much of an excuse huh… well, before we begin I would like to clear up some stuff that people asked me via pm, so will be getting rid of the useless vocabulary section and replace it for:

* * *

**Trapped's facts!** (A little something to know)

Shizuru's cell: Shizuru is the only one that has no cellmate and has a huge cell for herself; she lives almost in luxury since she is also the only one with curtains that offer her some level of privacy and furniture.

Cells in general: Their doors are never locked. This prison, like some in South America offers lots of freedom to the prisoners within the facility, the security being simply focused on retaining them in the building. So you're pretty much free to do whatever except escape.

That's all for now!

* * *

"_I don't feel very well…"_

Shizuru watched shocked as the young woman collapsed. Next thing she knew is that her body was moving too fast for her mind to follow her actions as she caught her in mid-air before the cop had hit the floor.

While feeling relieved that the Natsuki was alright she stared at her younger woman's face. It was quite obvious that the poor blunette wasn't in her best shape; as she could register some deep bags under her eyes that she had noticed earlier but decided to ignore since the cop insisted she was fine.

The prisoner felt a bit guilty for letting such a worry pass. Maybe if Shizuru had insisted, this might not have happened. Not that she minded having such a beautiful woman in her arms like this.

Forgetting all her anger about Mai's relation with her, she took the fallen police woman in her arms like a bride with no effort at all, realizing how light the young blunette was. _You need to eat more Natsuki._

Then she took her towards her own cell hoping not to bump into anyone during the way since it would be bound to be a quite a troublesome encounter.

* * *

Shizuru placed Natsuki upon her bed, in a similar way that the cop had done not so long ago. She watched her sleep although her expression didn't seem calm and serene as most people did when they slept, she felt quite relieved that the cop was catching up to some well deserved rest.

Also she noticed that when Natsuki slept she looked so very feminine and vulnerable, unlike the cold and tough façade she kept up when awake.

Feeling hypnotized by these contradictions that the younger woman possessed, she pulled a stray strand of raven hair out of the cop's pale face and pushed it behind her ear, and then her eyes moved to Natsuki's cheeks that were slightly red.

Perfectly knowing that it wasn't one of her cute adorable blushes, Shizuru placed a hand gently on her forehead as the other did the same to her own forehead with the intention of comparing their body temperatures. After confirming that the cop indeed had fever as she had suspected she inched her face closer in order to see her better.

At this distance the Kyoto woman could appreciate the creamy and immaculate skin that contrasted deeply with her dark hair, the little beads of sweat under her hand.

Shizuru closed her eyes in as if in a blissful trance; so close to the cop's face that she could feel her warm breath tickle her face and she could inhale Natsuki's scent as if it were her own._ So very inviting…_

The woman shifted slightly in her sleep groaning as if something was annoying her, causing Shizuru to withdraw her hand from her forehead quickly and move back a few inches in the fear that she might wake up.

The prisoner stared at the blunette's face a few seconds more before sighing and retreating from Natsuki's side thinking it best to just leave the younger woman alone for now.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsuki's eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurred, so she closed her eyes and opened them again in the hope to clear it. She looked at a ceiling which was not her cell's, and then she raised her head slightly in order to try to get a good look at her unfamiliar surroundings and soon recognized the place as Shizuru's cell.

Her heart started beating painfully in her chest. _Am I still dreaming?_

Panic slowly taking over her, her body started shaking.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru appeared in her field of vision with a concerned expression on her face.

Natsuki jumped off the bed at the sight of her, and backed towards the corner of the cell which caused Shizuru to stop dead in her tracks.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked again trying not to look pained from the reaction she had gotten from the cop.

However, Natsuki didn't reply, she was too panicked to do anything but stare at her in fear, as if she were in the presence of some diabolical illusion or the devil itself.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all her will and might she continued approaching the blunette who's expression worsened with her every step.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cooed as she reached the cop. "it's ok…"she gently reach out a hand and ended up cupping the cop's cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." She added in order to reassure her. Not knowing why she was inwardly begging for Natsuki to understand.

It took a few seconds for Natsuki to realize she was not dreaming and that she really was in Shizuru's cell. _Wait… why am I here?_

"S-Shizuru…" Natsuki uttered still confused. "Sorry… I don't know what got into me" she lied.

Shizuru felt like a huge weight was taken off her as Natsuki's fearful expression disappeared from her face.

She pulled away her hand.

"It's ok… How is Natsuki feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine…" The cop said as she tried to get on her feet, just to find herself landing on the floor again.

Shizuru tried not to laugh at this. "It doesn't look like you're fine, let me…" the Kyoto woman pulled Natsuki to her feet and let her lean in on her for support, slowly pulling her towards the bed.

Once there she laid Natsuki down.

At this a sudden thought striked the cop._ If I was out cold the whole time in here… did she take advantage of me? _Her eyes fell upon the prisoner's crimson ones. Obviously her thoughts were reflected on her face because after a few seconds Shizuru replied. "I didn't do anything while you slept Natsuki."_ Except stare at your gorgeous face. _She added mentally with a smile.

The blunette didn't seem very convinced since she saw Shizuru smiling to herself in an almost psychotic manner.

"So um.. What happened?" she asked shyly

"You don't remember?" Shizuru tilted her head innocently. "Well, let me help you refresh then… Natsuki fell asleep while we were trying to go to second base" Shizuru sniffled with a fake expression of disappointment

"Second base?" Natsuki asked, taking a few seconds to realize the meaning of those words. "WHAT? NO! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN AT ALL!"

Shizuru laughed and Natsuki blushed. _I can never tell when she's about to tease me like this…_

"I was just joking. Natsuki simply passed out after visitation." _Well it wasn't just 'simply'…_ Shizuru felt slightly jealous as she thought about Natsuki's visit._ I have yet to ask about her relationship with her friend. _She added on a mental note.

"Passed out…" Natsuki repeated as she remembered the incident.

"May I ask why Natsuki ended up like this?"

"Like what?"She snapped without being able to stop herself.

"The lack of sleep and food… they have taking a toll on your body." Shizuru approached the cop dangerously tracing with a finger the bags under her eyes causing the blunette to stiffen. But also wondered why she wasn't doing anything to push the woman away.

"Why do you care?" Natsuki said defensively her emerald eyes blazing with defiance.

"Mmm…" Shizuru hummed as she pondered her answer while moving away from the cop. "The reason why I care is because…"she paused causing Natsuki to unconsciously leaned in, body moving forward in expectation "… you are my savior-sama!" she concluded with a cheery voice clapping her hands together like an over excited child, which caused Natsuki to face palm on the spot.

"You call that an answer?" she asked between gritted teeth

"It is an answer nevertheless" she replied happily "I just wish to know what has caused such a twist in my savoir-sama's health."

Natsuki merely frowned at the 'savior-sama' remark and turned her body in order to get her legs to hang on the side of the bed, and with her feet touching the floor, she tested to see if her limbs could hold her weight now.

Shizuru merely watched apprehensively, ready to catch the younger woman in the case she fell again.

"I… Uh—thanks for helping me…" Natsuki tried lamely as she avoided the crimson eyes that were glaring at her closely. She was obvious avoiding her question but even if the Kyoto woman noticed this, she decided to let it pass this time.

Natsuki's eyes fell upon her own hands which were twisting nervously in her lap, completely out of words, her mind as blank as a white slate unable to think or do anything.

At this Shizuru couldn't repress the urge to embrace the woman, who seemed at the moment so fragile and also she dare add in her mind. _Cute_

The blunette realizing what was happening quickly tried to struggle. She didn't like her personal space to be invaded like this, but she found her body relaxing into the hug, her struggles coming to a complete stop. There was something about this kind of contact that her body found comforting, as if this was what she had needed for a long time.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Natsuki managed to ask struggling to keep her voice cool.

"What do think?" Shizuru teased "I'm just hugging Natsuki"

"May I ask WHY you are even hugging me?"

"Why? Natsuki doesn't like it?" she asked evading the previous question.

"NO!" the blunette lied quickly. This made the older woman feel guilty and she slowly let go of the cop.

Natsuki half wished she hadn't said anything.

Taking in a deep breath she tried to incorporate herself finding that now she had seemed to regained part of her strength.

With a silent look she told Shizuru she was going to leave, and the latter just watched her with no intention of stopping her.

* * *

Natsuki threw herself almost a bit too violently onto her bunk bed. How could Shizuru affect her so much? She felt frustrated but slightly better than she had been in a while.

She stared at the top bed for a while blankly. Then her mind wandered about what had happened in the visitation room. Then her fingers roamed unconsciously to her lips.

"Oh no…" she muttered under her breath in realization, "Oh no…" _I kissed Mai! I was in such a hurry to get out of there… ARGH! I'm so STUPID!_

She rolled over and banged the mattress with her fists, very much like a small kid having a tantrum.

"Oh? I'm so glad to have such a lively cellmate"

This made Natsuki jump in surprise causing her to incorporate herself so fast she banged her head against the top bunk bed and yelp in pain as her hands clutched where she had hurt herself.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?" A woman with beautiful crimson hair and amber eyes, walked over towards her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh… yea…" Natsuki rubbed her head furiously as her emerald eyes focused on the newcomer "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me" she said in a very lady like manner "My name is Akane Higurashi; I'll be your new cell mate from now on."

"Um… nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Kuga…" she introduced herself slightly embarrassed from what had happened to her a few seconds ago.

Akane took a few steps back and reached for a box that was place on the floor near the cell's entrance containing some of her personal effects and placed it on the top bed.

"So may I ask why you are in here?" she asked politely while surveying the blunette's face with interest

"Um…" Natsuki began surprised to be asked this suddenly "An aggression to a police officer…"

"Must have been serious to have gotten you locked up in a high security building." She stated while smiling.

"Yea…" There was a small pause "…What about you?" Natsuki asked trying keep up her tone cool.

Her smile faded a little "Ah well… I… went out of control…"

The police woman felt a little anxious with that answer but didn't think she should press on._ I'll just be careful around this woman…_ she thought as she did not dare admit it, she started missed Nao. _At least she seemed sane…_

"Don't worry" Akane reassured her "It was a onetime thing… sometimes our emotions gets beyond hand."

Natsuki nodded reluctantly.

* * *

The next couple of days went by uneventfully; it also seemed that things were going better for Natsuki as her nightmares seem to subside slightly.

The only moments of tension was when she crossed Shizuru's way in the hallway or around the cell area, in which both of them would avoid each other's gaze and circle each other with a cautious distance.

"I see you decided to listen to me" said a familiar voice while she was lying on the ground of the field.

"Nao? Now you decide to talk to me?" Natsuki answered with a furious tone.

"Ok, ok so I was a bit of a-"

"Bitch?" Natsuki completed for her

"Not what I was going for but, I guess that can do…" Two pair of green eyes met in an intense gaze for a few seconds, till the tension was broken by their laughter.

"So what's up Nao?"

"Is that a pun?" she asked her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance

Natsuki rolled her eyes "No, it wasn't"

"Well nothing, apparently I'll be out in eight months, they reduced my sentence, apparently my mom pulled some strings." She said with a strange smile on her face.

"That's good." The police officer yawned and stretched as Nao watched in silence

"I heard you got a new cellmate" Nao added when Natsuki had stopped stretching her very well toned body.

"Yea…"

"How is she?"

"Oh well… she's ok…" _In what can be expected from the people in here… _she added mentally

"Nothing like you though, you're defiantly more fun" she added in a teasing manner that made her friend blush.

"Aw… you're blushing"

"NO I AM NOT!" Nao spat quickly "Of course I am more fun!"

"That still doesn't change the fact you dumped me"

"Oi… you're making it sound like-"

"But…. Weren't we?" Natsuki feigned a pained tone

"WHAT-? BUT—WE-!" Nao fidgeted nervously ringing her hands in the air.

"Bang!"

"Huh?"

Natsuki had her hand shaped like a gun pointing at Nao's forehead. "Gotcha!" she said laughing

"Wha-"

"Oh boy…" Natsuki said between tears "That was fun!"

"That was mean!" Nao said her voice rising in anger

"Oh please, it's just a minor payback. No harm done with a little teasing"

"Sheesh… since when are you good at teasing…" the red headed said relaxing a little.

Natsuki simply shrugged as the bell rang. They both stared at each other now relieved that whatever problems they had had between them were solved.

"Well then, be seeing you?" Nao said as she made to leave

"Yea, bet on it."

* * *

In the middle of the night Natsuki woke up, but it wasn't because she had had a nightmare. It was simply because her body had decided she had slept enough. This annoyed the poor blunette.

_What time is it?_ She pulled out her wrist to look at her watch and looked at the fluorescent little hands. _Ah shit… it's only three in the morning!_ Groaning she rolled over and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep again the ticking of her watch seeming to sound louder than usual. _At least I didn't dream anything… _She tried to convince herself that there was a positive side to this.

"Can't sleep either?" said a voice than almost made her jump out of bed as a head popped out of the sides of the upper bed.

"A-Akane!" Natsuki hissed

"Sorry I couldn't help but hear your shuffling around."

"Ah… sorry…"

"No need to apologize, I generally don't sleep much." At this she plopped her head back on her pillow causing the bed to creak a little.

The blunette blinked. "Why not?"

"Hmm…" Akane sounded pensive "They say it has something to do with some trauma, I can't really say… it doesn't bother me though, I'm fine with a few hours sleep."

"But, is that really ok? I mean don't you get bored of having to stay awake for so long in the dark?"

"Well it used to be… not anymore"

"Not anymore?" Natsuki repeated in disbelief

Akane poked her head out of her bed to look at Natsuki "Nope, I found a new source of entertainment" she said her mouth curling into a wicked smile.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Natsuki asked half wishing not be answered as she saw Akane's face disappearing from the corner once more. There was a small creak of the bed followed by a long silence.

"Akane?" The blunette asked in the darkness breaking the suspense. "You still alive?"

"Oh yes…" Natsuki jumped as she heard Akane's voice very close to her.

Next thing she knew she was being pinned against the bed by the red haired woman who had a hungry look in her eyes. The cop tried struggling against the woman, but it was useless as it seemed that Akane had some kind of super strength that was keeping her from moving at all.

"Now… It was very fun watching you sleep… but I think what is about to come will be even more..."

* * *

**Note**: Mmm… yea kill me :D Anyways on another note; I never understood the comparisons with dating and stuff with baseball, I'm not even sure if I got it right… is it going second base or third? Second sounded better which is the reason I chose it.

Also next update will be sooner and longer, sorry i expected this chapter to be lengthier... but it didn't come out so... *cries* forgive me!

Well anyways I always enjoy your reviews so, feel free to drop some!

To compensate the tardiness of this chapter I shall offer a bonus omake, double the fun, double the randomness and double the bad jokes!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: What time is it **nao**?

Nao: it's- *frowns* 4pm

Natsuki: So they are playing cold case on T.V **nao**?

Nao: - I guess…

Natsuki: We should go watch it **nao**!

Nao: Ok, STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!

Natsuki: Fine, I'll stop it now…

Nao: …

* * *

**OMAKE 02:**

Natsuki: You left this fic hanging for almost a month! *death glares Asuka*

Asuka: As I said on the note! I got bitten by a lazy mosquito also known as _the Lazinius Moquitous Insectius_!

Natsuki: There is no such thing!

Asuka: Oh yea? Want to bet? Google it! If you can't find it, I'll let you beat me senseless!

Natsuki: Fine! You're on! *goes to check on her laptop*

**(Meanwhile)**

Asuka: *Steals Natsuki's Ducati and drives out of the country* Sucker...


	6. Overconcerning

**Chapter six:** Over concerning

* * *

**Note:** I have yet to check for grammar errors and stuff but I didn't want to keep you waiting! So please forgive me if you see anything odd.

* * *

Natsuki's eyes widened in realization and struggled even more when she saw Akane's face getting closer to hers in a taunting manner.

This reminded her of how Shizuru had attacked her some time back in order to make the cop reveal her true identity, however this time, Natsuki was feeling for some reason even more afraid that she did back then.

If she yelled for help, a guard would probably hear her protests and come to check it out. Seeing no other way out, she made up her mind. The blunette glared at her attacker and readied herself to yell as she took in as much air as she could into her lungs.

But Akane realizing what she was about to do, covered her mouth with hers muffling any sound that might come from it.

This action also had the after effect of leaving Natsuki too shocked to do anything.

She felt her body numbing as the red haired woman ran her hands down her body, while her mind was shutting down instinctively to reduce the effect of the experience as a form of protection.

The other woman noticing this, smirked and removed her mouth from Natsuki's, and began slowly trailing down her face analyzing the cop's body with care.

"You are truly beautiful" she mumbled more to herself than to Natsuki "No wonder she would be interested in you…"

A pair of hands started to undress the cop, by unbuttoning part of the top, and then she approached her nose to the newly discovered area and she started inhaling her scent deeply.

"Ah…" she purred "And you smell so good…"

It was then when Natsuki was suddenly struck by a rare moment of clarity. Akane had let go of her limbs to continue undressing her, and she found this a perfect chance to muster all of her strength to deliver a punch into Akane's face.

Immediately Akane hissed in pain, the force pushing her off the bed and off the cop.

Natsuki quickly incorporated herself and raised her fists in case the red haired woman planned to attack her again.

But Akane did nothing but chuckle in a maniacal manner, as she incorporated herself from the floor. Then she pushed away a few strands of stray hair out of her face as if nothing happened, even if the side of her face was reddening from the impact it had just recieved.

"Simply amusing" she said her eyes gleaming dangerously as she moved towards the bed "Do not worry, we can fun some other time. But now I am a bit tired and I think I shall sleep a bit." She informed calmly, climbing up to the upper bed.

Natsuki however, didn't abandon her defensive position and moved to the corner furthest from the bed, watching the figure above it carefully for what remained of the night.

* * *

As soon as daylight broke into the cell she sprinted away from her cell, wanting to keep the most distance between her and that crazed woman.

At the field she kept very close to Nao, hoping that Akane wouldn't dare approach her in public and blow her cover as a 'nice' person. Thankfully her whim was correct and the red haired woman maintained their distance, but kept her amber eyes fixed on the blunette watching her every move, flashing the cop an occasional smile when she dared to look up.

Nao feeling Natsuki's tension looked around to search for the cause and saw Shizuru pass by followed by with a flock of fan girls, who merely raised her eyebrow when she saw Nao glaring at her.

"Come on…" Nao said grabbing a confused blunette by the arm and tugging her away from Shizuru not knowing that the real threat was following them at a distance.

* * *

Natsuki currently faced a big dilemma. And it had a name: Akane. Just who was she and why was she so interested in her?

One thing was obvious: She needed info. Should she dare get in the warden's office again? She looked up at the office trying to make up her mind.

_Well what was the worst that could happen_? Haruka did mention once about prisoners being put in a 'hole' which was a cell that completely isolated the victim for indefinite periods of time.

This would not favor her mission at all. But on the bright side Akane would be far away from her.

Taking her chances she decided to do it. She needed to get that stalking loon off her and if there was something that could help her get her away from the blunette… the sooner the better.

Sprinting up the stairs she reached the office and with a quick glance behind her sneaked in. _Ok… grab the files, and leave. Grab the files and leave._ She mentally chanted as she headed towards the drawers.

But then she heard yelling. Stopping her search, she peeked out of the window to see with horror a grey haired woman yelling at some prisoners who had been caught doing something.

_Ah shit! _She mentally cursed

She quickly sneaked out of the office and hid herself into the first cell she had found.

The warden passed by with a frown on her face towards the office not noticing the cop, who sighed in relief.

But soon Natsuki became conscious of which cell she had entered. Those violet curtains and the ridiculously big cell could only belong to one person.

However, Shizuru didn't seem to be present.

Not wanting to find the owner anytime soon she made her way down to the main floor and into a corridor her hands running through her hair nervously.

She had nowhere to go. Until a thought striked her.

_Youko! _She exclaimed mentally as her body turned towards the infirmary.

* * *

Natsuki knocked on the door.

"Its open" replied a voice inside.

A pair of brown eyes opened wide when she saw who her guest was.

"Natsuki, what a surprise"

"I hope you don't mind me being her Youko."

"Certainly not. Come have a seat" she signaled the chair in front of her desk. "So what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Oh…" Natsuki blinked. She had planned on coming here but now she wasn't sure for what. "I guess to talk…?" she said unsure of what she was saying.

Youko raised an eyebrow "Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah, I'm surprising even myself it seems…" she paused "I guess I have too many things in my mind at the moment."

"What kind of things?"

_What kind of things? For starters, I shouldn't even be here and I've been in prison for a while on a mission that isn't going anywhere, even If never had a definite lead at least I was doing something… and now I'm not even making any kind of progress, I'm not even close of achieving anything, except getting involved with crazy psycho people._

"Natsuki?" Youko called out to the woman who was just staring blankly at her thoughts

"Sorry…"she muttered, pushing her thoughts away. "Mmm Youko, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" the doctor replied staring at the cop curiously with a smile.

"What are the rules…?" Natsuki started not sure if she should continue "of changing a cell mate?"

"Changing a cell mate?" she repeated "Well, theoretically… it happens when: a prisoner requests it that is very close to liberation…" _Ah that explains Nao's case…_ Natsuki added mentally as Youko continued "… when there has been a clear case of sexual abuse or if the other cell mate has threatened their life through violent actions... Why did you want to know this?"

"Why did you say theoretically?" Natsuki cut in, avoiding her last question

Youko's expression saddened "Well, some people can change their cell if they have the proper influence… and as for sexual abuse… it doesn't really apply" The blunette's heart sank as she heard this.

"Why?"

"Well, simply because you're females. When having relations… with… uh… another woman… even if it is unwillingly, it doesn't really leave any traces now does it? Unless the prison decides to move people around just because they have hickeys and other marks, which are fair too common to be taken seriously since most of them are produced in mutually agreed exchanges."

Natsuki nodded faintly. "Makes sense…"

"Are you ok? You seem pale…"

"Oh…" Natsuki answered stupidly

"But it looks like you have been getting some sleep. Which is good."

"Yeah…" the cop replied her mind still processing all that Youko said.

* * *

After a long talk with the doctor, it was time for Natsuki to leave, though she was tempted to ask if she could sleep in the infirmary. Not that she knew if she trusted her enough to let her be there surrounded by medicine and sharp objects. She laughed darkly noticing how much of a coward she had become.

_I should just go to the good old times and beat her senseless, so she thinks twice before she decides to do that to me again._

"Aw… Where are you going? You left me all alone…" said a voice behind her interrupting her thoughts.

Natsuki cursed not expecting to confront her just as she had made her resolve as she turned to face Akane. "Akane…" The red haired purred gently when she heard her name.

"Such hatred poured into a single word…" she took a few steps forwards and Natsuki reacted by taking a few backwards.

"I don't understand why you are doing this." The blunette hissed

"Is there such a need?" she asked shrugging taking a few more steps, while the cop did the same as before.

There was a pause. In which only the silence and the dark exchange of looks were present.

A blur of movement and Natsuki landed painfully on the floor face down with Akane straddling her.

"Get off you fucking psycho!" The cop yelled furiously trying to claw her face but being unable to reach because of her position. Akane dodged her attacks with a smile on her face and grasped one of her arms and twisted it in an inhuman angle causing the blunette to cry out in pain.

Natsuki stopped struggling as soon as she felt her arm bend. _At that rate she's going to break it!_

"Why are you doing this!" Natsuki hissed her body twisting trying to minimize the pain.

"It is my nature. Just like the scorpion that stung the toad to death…" Akane lowered her body a nibbled on the cop's ear "…You know… I wouldn't have to… It's their fault he is dead… isn't that right Kazu-kun?"She started mumbling incoherently her eyes unfocusing "They stole you from me… I shall steal everyone so they share the same pain…"

"You're insane…." Natsuki hissed which caused Akane to snap out of her trance and stare at the blunette

Just as the woman was preparing herself for the next move she was interrupted.

"Ara… in the middle of a hallway? That is something I should try in some future."

The red haired woman jumped and turned to see Shizuru who was standing a few feet behind them with a smile on her face, the smile quickly faded when she saw just who Akane had been assaulting, who hadn't been visible till the red haired woman had moved to look at her.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called out weakly as she recognized the Kyoto accent.

"Shizuru, It was nothing like that, I was helping Natsuki out who had fallen down" Akane said in a faux caring tone.

"Ara…" the Kyoto ben said her tone turning icy cold "That would be more believable if you weren't twisting her arm."

At this Akane released Natsuki's arm and the cop sighed in relief. "Oh no this is really not what it looks like."

"It is DEFIENETLY how it looks like" Shizuru glared at her

Akane realizing it was useless to keep it up gave Shizuru her most wicked smile "Is there something wrong? Maybe something is bothering you?" She twisted Natsuki's arm more causing the cop to whimper

Shizuru looked at her in a sinister manner "Foolish woman, how dare you…" she strided over to the woman and pulled her off the cop with incredible force and then slammed her against the wall. "How dare you…" she repeated her crimson orbs glistening madly as her pupils contracted.

"Dare what? Are you telling me that the great Succubus is concerned over someone?"

Shizuru was taken back "Concerned?"

"Yes. You might fool everyone else but I know. I know the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Shizuru asked regaining her leverage

"You are mesmerized with that woman. Like none other."

"Ara, how can you prove that?"

"There are rumors" Akane started knowing that she was now cornering Shizuru "And I bet that you haven't bedded your 'pet' yet. It's never taken you so long now… has it?" This struck Shizuru like lightning but it didn't take her long to recover.

She smirked at her making the other woman gulped unsure what the Kyoto woman was now up to. "Believe whatever you wish, but if I see you laying a single finger on her… what you have started…. I will END it." Akane felt a shiver run up her spine as the Kyoto woman said this. "Now, when you leave my sight, you will change your cell. The one furthest from Natsuki for your own good I hope."

Akane suppressed a scared whimper "I will get you back for this. I swear!" she said running away from a pair of murderous red eyes.

Shizuru soon went by Natsuki side who was now rubbing her aching limb. "Shizuru?"

Without a word Shizuru grabbed her injured arm and dragged the cop painfully up towards her cell.

Violently she tossed the cop onto the bed as if she was made of paper, and she followed afterwards. Pinning and straddling the bluenette, Natsuki simply widened her emerald eyes in shock realizing what was going on.

_How dare that woman insult me!_ Shizuru lunged at her mouth ravishing it like a beast._ How dare she threaten me! How dare she steal something that belongs to me!_ Shizuru's hands started to unbutton Natsuki's shirt soon revealing a bra.

_Natsuki is mine! And mine alone! I shall share her with no one!_

The Kyoto ben latched her mouth on the side of the cop's neck sucking on it, and leaving a red mark, now feeling better that she had marked the woman as her own.

"S…top… Please…." called out a weak voice in protest which caused Shizuru to snap out of her thoughts.

Her heart sunk as she saw the broken look on the blunette's face. Realizing what she had done, she moved away shakily from the cop not daring to look at her face again.

_What have I done…?_

"Ka—Kannin Na… I—Natsuki…"

The cop didn't respond but looked at the prisoner with a blank expression.

_How could I give in to such lowly provocations! _

"Natsuki… say something… anything…" summoning all of her courage she approached the cop and placed her hand gently on her cheek. "Please…" she pleaded

A pair of green eyes fell upon her, empty, and emotionless. Shizuru gulped and moved away, she had to leave; she could not stand what she had done. _Why? I never cared before what I did to other women… but my chest feels like lead…_

She remembered Akane's words:

"_Are you telling me that the great Succubus is concerned over someone?"_

_Am I truly concerned?_

* * *

The bell rang, and Natsuki entered the visitation area, avoiding seeing a certain person from the corner of her eye as she came in.

"Natsuki." Mai called out getting up from her seat

"Mai." She replied her voice neutral, almost business like.

"So…" Mai sat down back on her chair while the blunette did the same. "…Have you found anything?"

"No. Nothing." Her emerald eyes flickered for a moment "In fact I'm starting to think that whatever lead we had in here is a mere dead end."

Mai gulped noticing the awkward tension between them. "I see…"

"What about your side-"

"Natsuki… I'm concerned about you" Mai said suddenly causing the other cop to widen her eyes in surprise. "No one should be in a place like this. And you're the last person to deserve this place… I'm sorry…" her blue eyes started to water

"Mai…" Natsuki pulled her friend into an embrace "Don't cry ok…? I choose to be here on my own, it is not your fault."

Mai nodded burying her head into her shoulder, and then opened her eyes to see Shizuru glaring at her from a distance. The orange haired woman dedicated the prisoner a victorious smile, before shifting her expression and pulling out from the hug.

"Na-" but she was cut off as her eyes spotted something on the blunette's neck. Her blue eyes opened in shock. "Who-?" but then she knew WHO. Shizuru smiled at her gently when she saw Mai's face.

"Who what?" Natsuki asked puzzled.

The orange haired woman gulped her eyes falling on the mark on her neck then to the woman behind her.

"Nothing." Said while avoiding a pair of green questioning eyes.

"Visitation is almost over…" Natsuki said still surveying her friend closely

"Yeah…" the blunette got up and Mai did the same. "Take care Natsuki."

"I will, just worry about yourself."

Natsuki hesitated but then spun around to head towards the cell.

_That is strange… she didn't try to kiss me…_

When she arrived at her cell, she sat down on her bed, lost in thought.

"Natsuki."

The blunette snapped back into reality and saw Shizuru leaned against one of the walls on her cell.

"Shizuru… what are you doing here?" she snapped in a hostile manner.

"I came to give you something." She handed the blunette a small folder.

Natsuki approached her cautiously and took the folder.

"What is this?"

"Information. I thought it would help you, consider this my apology." She replied seriously.

"You expect me to forgive you just like that." Natsuki said annoyed

"I don't expect anything. But I promise you it will not happen again." The blunette couldn't hide her surprise when she saw how the Kyoto woman was acting, there were no signs of teasing or madness… It was as if she was being completely normal for once.

They stared at each other for a while till the cop lowered her eyes to examine the folders contents.

She pulled out a sheet and her green eyes widened in shock "This is a police report! How did you get this?" but Shizuru didn't reply as the blunette started to read it.

_20__th__ of September 2010:_

_The dispatched officers failed to prevent the cargo trading at the bay in Osaka, and it was later revealed that the trading was performed in other places simultaneously._

_The trade is guessed to be a big cargo of drugs coming from the main mafias in Asia and weapons coming from diverse manufacturers unknown. _

_This as an effect will mean that the monogamy of the drug market in Japan will be successfully retaken by the Syndicate, and now it will be officially declared that the Syndicate is no longer re-grouping themselves and is fully active and operational again._

_The police department will now associate themselves with the remedial squad and will lose full jurisdiction to this matter…_

Natsuki stopped reading her hands shaking and wrinkling the piece of paper.

"What is this…" she said between gritted teeth "this can't be right!"_ All this happened a few days ago! How come Mai didn't tell me anything!

* * *

_

**Note:** I love how twisted I am… don't you?

Joking, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to pamper me with a review! (Mmm… authors love pampering…)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: did you notice that I was assaulted three times in one chapter?

Shizuru: Ara, I think the readers loved it. Especially when it was me.

Asuka: Thank god I didn't add the forth one… it might have been a one too many.

Natsuki: THERE WAS A FORTH ONE?

Asuka: *coughs and looks away* oh look a tree.


	7. Set me free

**Chapter seven:** Set me free

* * *

**Note:** sorry for the late update, I was being stubborn and despite my writer's block I wanted to update Symphonia at all costs, resulting in failure and lateness of updates in all my fics. (Ups) anyways here you have it! (Wanted to post this fast so you might find grammar errors, I'll fix them later :D)

* * *

Natsuki's fury displayed on her face making her look more feral than human. She almost crushed the report between her hands and her emerald eyes were ablaze settling on Shizuru was if it were her fault.

"What is this…?" she repeated in a low and dangerous tone.

"As Natsuki said… it's a police report." She explained calmly her crimson eyes focused on the cop

"I know that! Tell me how this can be possible!" she yelled not caring if anyone heard "This-! I was in here to prevent something like this-!" she growled her hands damaging the report even more.

"This is wrong!" she stated refusing to believe what she had just read though knowing deep down it wasn't a lie. "This is wrong!" she repeated as if she wanted to convince herself and the unmoving Shizuru "Mai would have—" her voice faded away "…told me…"

_Mai… why didn't you tell me?_

Her knees were shaking her legs felt like jelly, she let herself slowly collapse on the floor in front of Shizuru not caring what the prisoner could think of her seeing her like this.

"There must be an explanation…" Natsuki said trying to encourage herself to keep going and not to give up. _I need to ask Mai why she didn't tell me about all this. There has to be a reason…_

Natsuki knew how protective Mai could be; she was probably trying to protect the blunette from something that was obviously out of their hands.

"Natsuki…"

The cop snapped out of her thoughts and looked into a pair of concerned crimson eyes.

"You…" she called out her tone venomous almost hurting.

Shizuru avoided flinching when she saw the maddened expression on the younger woman's face.

"How long did you have this?" she asked her face darkening by seconds

"Not long. I just didn't have the proper chance to give it to you Natsuki."

"You should have told me as soon as you got this! Now-!" the cop closed her mouth, she did know it wasn't Shizuru's fault, but she needed someone to blame. And she was too infuriated to act coolly now she stood up as dignantly as possible as she gritted her teeth at Shizuru.

"And…" Natsuki's eyes opened in realization "How did you get this?" she waved the report in front of the prisoner.

"My lawyer got them for me." She said in a neutral tone. "Natsuki-" Shizuru took a hesitant step towards the younger woman. "This is the only thing I can offer you that is helpful to your investigation…" _and the only thing that was keeping you in here. Now you can leave this place._

"This is it… everything I suffered… I endured in this rotten place was for this? I didn't fulfill my duty as a cop! I was here to prevent this!" The blunette muttered her fury reawakening at these thoughts. "Just leave me alone Shizuru…"

"Natsuki-"

"Leave before I do something stupid."

Shizuru opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"If you dare—if you even- I'll—just leave." Natsuki insisted her hands clenching harder.

The prisoner hesitated as if she wanted to still say something but turned around and complied with what the blunette had asked of her.

Once alone, she smashed a fist into the wall of her cell the pain knocking some sense into her.

Her head was pounding and revolving in thoughts, she never had felt this lost. Where had all her confidence gone? It was almost like as if she had dug her own grave with her two bare hands.

Natsuki still felt nauseous but finally managed to put herself together. She steeled her emotions and now her mind was working at a break neck speed analyzing the situation she was in.

Her experience as a cop told her that for her to be able to do anything at all was to leave the prison as it was obvious that whatever she was supposed to avoid from happening was already on course.

But to get out she needed to call Haruka to arrange it. Though she wasn't sure how prisoners requested a phone call. Getting out of her cell she looked around in search of a guard or authority of some sorts. Spotting one patrolling the hallway to the lunch room.

The guard raised an eyebrow when she saw Natsuki walking over towards him.

"I need to make a phone call" Natsuki said her green eyes focused into the guard's

"For?" The guard asked in a slightly annoyed tone

Natsuki opened her mouth to let out a sarcastic comment but stopped herself. "I need to call-my attorney"

The guard smirked and leaned onto the wall and gave Natsuki one of his wicked smiles.

"And what do I get in return?"

The blunette smiled back as she approached him, her emerald fixed on his till they were only inches apart.

"THIS!"

As the word escaped her lips she punched the guard square in the face who tumbled back. Afterwards she managed to pin the guard and used her skills as a cop to restrain him with an arm behind his back.

"Tell me where I can find the phone." She ordered as the guard could only whimper in pain. She pulled back a little so the guard could get on his feet again "Don't try anything stupid." She suggested as he leaded her down her to the nearest telephone booth which was not far from the visitation area.

When there, she finally let go of his arm, and the guard began to run in fear as she gave him her famous 'death glare'.

She didn't care if the guard went running to ward. She was leaving this dump.

She stared at the booth realizing she needed money. Rummaging her pockets she managed to choke up some yens and put them in the slot, hastily she jabbed the number to Haruka's office.

_Riiiinnnnggg Riiiinnnnngg_

"_Hello? This is the office of Chief of police Haruka Suzushiro, Yukino Kikukawa speaking."_

"Yukino?"

"_Is that… Kuga-san?"_

"Yeah. Where's Haruka?"

"_She is out yelling at the chief of the remedial squad… anyways Kuga-san I'm glad hear you're ok"_

Natsuki suppressed a groan "Anyways I need you guys to get me the hell out of this place."

"_ok Kuga-san… Don't worry we'll get you out first thing tomorrow."_

"Thanks… I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise ..." there was a pause in which Natsuki added "How is Mai, Can I talk to her?"

"_Tokiha-san? She just left home."_

The blunette frowned at this

"I see… I'll go check up on her tomorrow… thanks again Yukino."

"_No problem. Take care."_

Natsuki hung up the phone.

Her mind was still buzzing. She took a few deeps breathes to get into focus while she mindlessly walked inside her cell.

"What am I supposed to do-?" she said out loud voicing her thoughts unknowingly.

"Supposed to do?" repeated a voice by the cell door.

"Go away Shi-!" Natsuki began but her eyes widened to see that the person who had spoken wasn't Shizuru. "Akane…" Natsuki said her eyes narrowing in disgust. "What do you want?"

"Do you think what I was saying was an empty threat? When I say I will get you back- I will."

"I believe it was to Shizuru who you have said that to" Natsuki replied coolly as her fists clenched to be ready to defend herself in case the woman decided to attack her.

"Oh yes, but I cannot deal with Shizuru… not when she is this powerful and influential…. But you on the other hand..." she chuckled in a crazed manner "Did you know… I was planning to take you down alone, and kill you slowly and painfully… when imagine my luck when I caught on to your little chit chat with Fujino to find out that Natsuki Kuga is an infiltrated cop!"

Natsuki bit her tongue hard drawing out blood, her eyes a blaze.

"So imagine my joy! This place doesn't take kindly to cops… so if I let the word go loose… "

"Like I would let that happen!" Natsuki growled lunging at the woman.

Akane had no time to react as she got hit by a fist straight on her face.

"AHHH YOU BITCH!" she yelled as blood dripped down from her nose

* * *

Shizuru walked by Natsuki's cell, trying very hard not to notice it's presence there, but every step was proving to be harder than the last; it took most of her will to keep her going.

_Concerned indeed…_ Shizuru thought remembering Akane's words. _A luxury I cannot afford…_

Her gaze went into space thoughts haunting her mind. She was Shizuru Fujino— the succubus, a demon that played with people's feelings and emotions and Natsuki was simply another mere a toy she picked up to play with like she did with so many other women. At least that is what she tried to believe.

"AHHHH YOU BITCH!"

Shizuru's eyes widened. She knew that wretched voice. Akane's voice.

* * *

Natsuki felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, and started punching every bit of Akane she could spot.

She was hitting her like a possessed woman, her expression dazed as if in a trance so deep, she didn't notice the person behind her who had grabbed her fist, preventing it to lower down to hit Akane again.

Next thing she felt was a stinging pain on her cheek, that made her sense return to her. Someone had slapped her across the face.

"NATSUKI"

Green orbs moved slowly to the person who had slapped her.

"Shizuru…" she croaked weakly.

"Get away from her."

"But-" the word escaped the blunette's lips, but realized why she had to listen to the older woman. Here violence was punishable with more than just being locked up in the Hole.

Shizuru was about to say something else when Akane rose quickly from the floor, even if she was bloodied and beat, she was fast enough to pull out a melted toothbrush ready to stab it into the brunette.

"Watch out!" Natsuki called out seeing this happen behind Shizuru.

The older woman heard the cop's alert and instinctively reacted by moving to the side at the same time the blunette tried to get her out of harm's way.

Everything happened in a whirl of color and movement and next thing they knew blood was gushing everywhere and Akane was screaming in pain.

The melted weapon had somehow been used against her and was now lodged into her left eye, which was bleeding profusely.

The cries of pain called the attention of the guards who at first surprised at what was going on, pulled Shizuru and Natsuki out of the cell dragging them away with force while others tried getting medical assistance for the motionless woman on the cell floor.

* * *

Covered in blood. Natsuki felt tainted and bordering insanity. She and Shizuru were being escorted by two stern guards who were dragging them towards the warden's office.

Yes, this time they were in trouble.

As they entered a woman with short grey hair glared upon the two of them.

"There are two things I cannot stand happening around me" She began in a dark tone "One is that people forget who and where they are, forgetting that they are here to pay a debt the owe society and to amend the error of their ways. The other, is abusing of my idea of rehabilitating scum like yourselves, mistaking my treatment as kindness and permission to do what you please in this place." She got up and began pacing in front of them, taking in the blood covering them.

"Fujino-san I expect more of you. I'm afraid you cannot go unpunished this time. I hope you understand that you will be spending one whole month in the hole in the same conditions like the rest. No contact. No light. No field time. And only one meal per day."

"Yes Miss Maria" Shizuru nodded submissively knowing that even if she was being punished she was still getting special treatment. As for offenses like these people could be punished during the rest of their lifetime in the hole.

"You are dismissed." She said lightly the guards escorting Shizuru away.

"As for you." She said her expression turning darker. "You owe me an explanation."

Natsuki looked at her confused.

"You do not recognize me do you?" the warden asked noticing Natsuki's expression.

"No… I do not…" she admitted sheepishly

"I was your principal back when you were training in Garderobe academy."

Green orbs widened at this new piece of information.

"I only found out recently why you decided to become a criminal investigation cop instead of being part of the elites. I always thought it would be a waste of your talents to go to such a place." Her expression softened.

"When you came in here, I knew immediately that you were sent in here for a reason. Probably an infiltration mission." She continued not waiting for an answer from the stunned blunette. "That is the reason for which I tried to assist you in the smallest way possible, such as leaving my office unlocked for you to sneak in… but with your abilities and skills, you should have had no problem to go unnoticed… but you brought so much attention to yourself and risking not only your cover but, also my position as a warden."

"I… had no idea…" was all the cop could say, everything Maria was telling her was too overwhelming for her to process.

"You attacked another prisoner, and I just received information that you also beat one of my guards to get to a telephone booth."

"It was to contact my superior…"

"Yes I spoke with her on the phone, unlike you, she did recognize me. You will be leaving this facility tomorrow morning."

"I see…"

"But there is a problem to that."

"Problem?"

"You cannot leave just like that, not especially when the whole facility is aware of what has taken place today."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well, I need to show them that I am keeping my authority in check, so I'm afraid that I will have to send you to the hole tonight."

Natsuki frowned. "Does this mean I cannot leave tomorrow?"

"No, you can, but we need to pretend that you are being punished in the hole for an indefinite time that way we don't arouse any suspicions and keep possible riots to a minimum."

"So what you are saying is that, I'm going to be smuggled outside while people believe I'm in the hole being punished."

"That is what I mean."

"I understand… I'm sorry I never meant to cause this much trouble…" Natsuki apologized honestly.

Maria shook her head. "Just don't cause me anymore trouble."

The cop nodded. "Thank you"

* * *

"Natsuki Kuga? They are here for you." Natsuki tugged on her hood, revealing her face out to the world. Just as planned Miss Maria had arranged everything to smuggle her out of the prison unnoticed.

The guard opened the fence door for her so she could head to the next area.

And later walked past the prison gates for the first time in months and finally got to see the world that had been taken away from her during this time.

The feeling of being outside was exhilarating. She saw the blue sky in its entirety without being framed by the prison's infrastructures, never was she appreciative of the sky as she was now.

A horn was heard which called her attention. A police car was waiting for her on the other side of the street, and she saw a nervous Haruka honking at her telling her to get in the car already, while Yukino sat in the passenger's front seat trying to get her boss to stop pressing the horn.

Natsuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she approached the car.

She waited for her boss to unlock the door so she could get in the back.

"Welcome back Natsuki." Yukino said with a smile as Natsuki gave her a faint nod in return.

"You Natsuki… Have a lot of explaining to do." Haruka stated angry glaring at her through the car mirror.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ok then… let's start with what you discovered in the prison."

There was a silence.

"What do you mean what I discovered in the prison? Didn't Mai tell you anything?"

"Mai? What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Note:** I re-wrote this chapter like five times, every single one of them having different events happening in them, I finally decided to pick my third draft, I didn't intend to reach to this part of the plot just yet but, I think it came out just in the right moment, besides, any longer and I would be giving too many clues about what could happen in the future and my intention with this fic is to keep you guys on an edge and wondering about what's gonna happen. (I know I'm being cruel… I'm sorry… I love you guys… *gives readers a cookie and medal for bearing with me*) I'm already on the next chapter so it won't take me ages to get the next update up!

Also I set up a new poll in my profile you might want to check that out since right now Jaded eyes, Trapped and Candidate to goddess are tied D: and I kept getting requests to put up an epilogue on my little knight Natsuki, which I will soon too.

Now off to college and will work on my other fics next!

Don't forget to drop in a little review!

* * *

**OMAKE: (Based on a true story)**

Asuka:ssssssssssssssss

Natsuki: What the hell—Asuka what are you doing?

Asuka: *cries* I spilled ramen on my keyboard and I'm trying to clean it!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

xxxxxxxxxx

Shizuru: Ara, did Asuka must have very dirty 's' 'e' 'x' keys

*silence*

(This happened to me on skype while I was chatting with a friend… it was totally unintentional though I swear! And lucky my keyboard survived my ramen!)


	8. Shatter

**Chapter eight: Shatter**

**

* * *

Note:** Sorry for my long absence, I got caught up a lot in my college work and exams _ I hope you guys forgive me. As soon as I finished my exams I tried to update Trapped as soon as possible the best I could but I believe that I'm a little out of practice and I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for the update.

Anyways I hope you haven't forgotten me and especially that you do not hate me *cries* Asuka is an evil author! Yes I know… *blackmails people for reviews* just joking.

Well on with the chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

Natsuki closed the door behind her as she entered her apartment for the first time in months and looked around. Her head was still throbbing with all the information she had yet to process from her short trip in Haruka's car:

"What do you mean what I discovered in the prison? Didn't Mai tell you anything?"

"Mai? What are you talking about?" Haruka looked both confused and angry as if the blunette was pulling her leg which only got an equally confused reaction from the young cop.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Mai!" she insisted waving her hands furiously in the air "She was assigned to inform you right?"

Haruka looked at Natsuki's face still confused and angry through the rear view mirror then looked at Yukino from the corner of her eye as if asking for her opinion which she only replied with a simple shrug and decided to intervene.

"Mai wasn't assigned the case; we believed that her emotions would get in the way…"

Natsuki hesitated to say anything else, her thoughts and heart racing beyond control. _What is going on here_? She thought desperately

"Maybe…" Yukino started shyly "Maybe- you must have thought that since we did send Mai the first week after you were assigned to the case to inform you about bi-weekly reports you were supposed to give us."

"Bi-weekly reports…?" Natsuki repeated even more confused if that was even possible. _Mai didn't tell me anything about that!_

"Yes, you were supposed to do that…" Haruka repeated dragging the word 'supposed' and continued bitterly "…but you were 'slacking'." She made sure that the word 'slacking' wasn't missed by the blunette just like she had done before with the word 'supposed' "What's the point of sending you to that mission to stop the Syndicate when you didn't achieve anything?"

The cop clenched her fists but kept a cool face knowing that going off at her boss wasn't the wise thing to do right now "Even if I wanted to—it would have been impossible to inform you—that prison is known as a high security facility for a reason." She paused as she saw Haruka relax her shoulders a little as if she was agreeing to what the blunette was saying "Besides, I have reason to believe that the clue we were following into the prison… was a trap of some sort to mislead us."

Haruka looked at the rear view mirror once more into Natsuki's emerald eyes as if she were trying to see any shadow of doubt or lie in them in silence

"That could explain how the Syndicate suddenly gotten advantage over us…" Yukino said pensively

"Dammit all! I bet it was that mole that planted fake evidence and made us turn a blind eye on everything else!" Haruka growled angrily banging the steering wheel with her fist making the car's horn go off for a moment.

After Haruka's outbreak no one dared saying another word at all till they arrived at the police station.

Natsuki left the car to head towards the side of the station to find her motorcycle and patted her old companion lovingly.

"I missed you my friend." She said not caring that if people saw her now they would think she was crazy talking to her ride like that. Scanning the vehicle with her eyes for any dents or any odd changes that might have had happened to it in her absence, while distracted Yukino approached her and waited for the blunette to finish before speaking.

"Haruka says you should take a break" she informed her as soon as she got her attention "… and I agree you look like you could use a short vacation"

"Is 'vacation' another word for 'suspension'?" Natsuki asked sarcastically pulling away from her bike while Yukino looked at her apologetically

"Haruka knows this wasn't your fault, but you should still take a few days off." She insisted

"I see…" Natsuki turned to her bike once more but hesitated as Yukino called her name again

"Natsuki…"

"Yeah?" she replied leveling her eyes to hers.

"Mai…" Yukino started carefully "Do you think…?"

The cop blinked in surprise immediately understanding what Yukino was referring to. She hesitated but shook her head.

"No, I don't think so…"

"I'm just saying… because you said…" a pause "-you said that you thought Mai was assigned to the case… and then… maybe…"

"No" Natsuki repeated keeping her tone firm and convincing "As you said, it was a misinterpretation"

"I see… take care then Natsuki…"

"I will…" she said her voice dying out slightly she watched Yukino walk away towards the police station.

Moments later Natsuki had gotten on her DUCATI and was riding back home her mind still buzzing with questions. Questions regarding Mai.

* * *

Natsuki sighed and walked over to the counter get the phone and didn't waste time on speed dialing Mai's cell phone, but there was no answer and instead she got her voicemail.

"_Hello this is Mai! I'm afraid that I'm not available right now; please leave a message after the beep."_ -Beep-

"Uh… Mai?" The blunette started unsure how to phrase her words "I just wanted to say I'm out now… and… I need to talk to you about something, call me as soon as you get this message please, it's important" Natsuki sighed again and hung up the phone leaving it back on the counter.

The blunette couldn't help but to be filled of doubt and suspicion. But, no matter what she trusted Mai, and was pretty sure that whatever her orange haired friend was doing all this for a good reason, but she had to know what that reason was.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at the time, it was only three in the afternoon.

For months Natsuki had dreamed to have solved the case, come back into her apartment and open a nice cold can of beer watching some shows on her television set, calm and unworried unlike she was now.

But this would be impossible; right now nothing could silence her continuous thoughts about the whole situation she was in. In other words she needed to do something to distract herself from them.

_Maybe catching up to some paperwork…_

Honestly Natsuki hated paperwork, and generally left them for Mai to do. But they required lots of concentration from the blunette and that is exactly what she needed to get her mind off things at the moment.

She filled paperwork for hours till her brain was screaming for a break. She got up from her desk stretching trying to relieve her stiff muscles.

She looked at the time once more; five hours had passed since she had started working. She smiled at the amount of work she had gotten done but her smile quickly faded as she realized that during those five hours Mai hadn't given any signs of having received her message.

Definitely getting worried now, she made up her mind to check on Mai by going personally to her house. And without wasting any time she reached out for her leather jacket and headed out once more.

* * *

Moments later Natsuki found herself in front of her friend's house knocking on the door.

"Mai are you there?" she called out, but the apartment seemed empty. Getting a bit nervous she began to press the door bell repeatedly.

Right on cue her cell phone rang and she picked it up reluctantly without looking at the ID still knocking on the door.

"Hello?" she answered slightly annoyed to be bothered at this moment

"Natsuki!" replied a voice on the other side of the line

"Mai?" the blunette replied recognizing the voice while immediately stopping her actions standing frozen on the spot.

"Thank god Natsuki, I just received your message I'm glad you're alright!" she said with a relieved tone.

Natsuki relaxed her tensed body slightly. "Yeah… I need to talk to you Mai, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm so sorry Natsuki! I wish I could have told you sooner, everything I did…" there was a short pause "… I don't think I can explain it over the phone…" her voice faded slightly

The blunette sighed softly and nodded though she knew her friend could not see her. _I knew there was a reason._ "Alright, how about we meet up now? Where are you?"

"I went to visit Mikoto, so I'm around Hestern Park"

"Hrmm, I'll be right there." She confirmed her mind already calculating the route she'd take to get there as soon as possible.

"See you then Natsuki."

Natsuki hung up the phone and hurried over to her bike. The nerves made her speed more than she usually dared to on her Ducati, dodging traffic as she went.

For once she was going to get answers.

She skidded when she hit the brakes hard; the smell of burning rubber filled the air as she took off her helmet revealing her midnight hair.

Her emerald eyes scanned the area and spotted a lonely figure on the swings of the park.

"Mai…" and without hesitation she headed over towards her in a swift pace.

The orange haired woman seeing Natsuki got up from the swing and ran over to hug her. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki hugged her back reassuringly happy to see her friend once more.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki!" she sobbed into her friend's shoulder her grip around her tightening.

"Oi Mai—I'm glad to see you too but you're hurting me…" she said squirming under her grip a little

Immediately she felt something odd and she scanned the area and saw some shadows emerge from the corner of her eyes surrounding them. Sensing trouble she tried shielding Mai with her body trying to hide her from sight.

"So you are the famous Natsuki Kuga?" One of the men called out to her coolly. Now that she could see them in the dim light of the park's lamps she noticed they were all wearing suits and a small emblem on their chest which she recognized immediately. _This can't be… What are the dogs of the_ _Syndicate doing here?_

"Maybe." She replied keeping a cool façade as well "I didn't know I was famous" she teased back "what do you want?"

Three men were behind him and were stepping forward rather dangerously.

"Oh didn't your little friend say it yet?" Seeing what he was referring to Natsuki lowered her eyes on Mai who was still sobbing.

"Mai…?" I asked confused "…What is he…" but she couldn't finish her question as she heard a loud bang next to her. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was a gunshot and that a bullet was burning a hole into one of her sides. Her eyes trailed slowly from her wound to then to the culprit.

"M-Mai...?" the blunette gasped as her knees buckled and Mai pulled away from her, the gun still smoking in her hand. She raised her emerald eyes and stared into a pair of cold blue ones.

"I didn't want to resort to this… but you gave me no choice Natsuki." She replied coldly her tone filled with venom.

"We just wanted you dead Kuga-san" said the man who had spoken before standing into the street lamp and revealing that he was just a teen with very light blue hair and red eyes. "You see, you've been hindering us quite some time…" He paused waving his hands over-dramatically as if this was some kind of play "… So we made a deal with your friend here we wouldn't kill you if you were lured into the Fuuka high security prison. That place is ideal to keep people isolated and perfect to get you out of our way… but then you had to get involved with that Fujino woman, and we can't allow that, but it doesn't matter, whatever she told you will die with you. And soon she will join you as well." He took out a gun from his pocket and placed it on her forehead.

Natsuki gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain on her side and moved her eyes from Mai to this boy and then finally rested them on her friend.

"Oh?" the boy said softly realizing Natsuki's behavior "Why would my friend shoot me… is that it?" The cop's eyes fell on him again widening as he had voiced out her exact thoughts.

"It's simple, she is no longer interested in protecting you Kuga-san… as we have something much better to offer that your safety."

Mai's eyes narrowed slightly at her friend looking at her with disgust "I can't believe I even tried to protect you. When you were with that woman behind my back!" she spat at her body trembling in anger

"Mai! That is not true!"

"Don't you lie!" she yelled at her then she lowered her voice slightly "The syndicate promised me they will give me Tate back if you die." She held her gun high aiming in between her eyes

"Mai! Tate's dead! He's dead! You saw it!" she tried to reason with her but it seemed Mai was beyond reason, her eyes were dilated as if she were high, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly.

"I know." She replied curtly and Natsuki just widened her eyes in shock

"But then?"

The teen boy removed his gun from her forehead and smiled at her "There is more to the Syndicate than trafficking you know." Then he turned his back on her walking away with his men "Good bye Kuga-san."

Natsuki's eyes fell upon Mai closing in on her readying her gun to shot and end her life, her mind began flashing these images of her… memories of the friend she had grown up with and had tried to protect as long as she had known her.

She closed her eyes, resigning herself to die at that moment. _It's better this way. It'll all end now._

But something within her clicked. No, she wouldn't die here, not now. Not yet. There was something within her that was telling her that this wasn't her time and was filling her with determination.

Gathering all the strength she could muster she ran towards Mai catching her off guard who yelped pressing the trigger a bit too soon. The blunette didn't even flinch when the bullet grazed her thigh and rammed her shoulder into her knocking her down.

The teen boy turned around hearing the yelp and the gunshot and widening his eyes at the scene he ordered his men "Get her!"

Natsuki wasted no time, she immediately began running before Mai could incorporate herself and ignoring her pain she went as fast as she could, since she could hear the men chasing after her.

She rolled into some bushes and turned right, temporarily stalling her attackers who halted in their footsteps trying to figure out which way she had gone. She kept going till she was out of the park and headed into the streets of the city, she didn't stop not even to check if she was still being chased.

Eventually she slowed down her pace, panting and gasping to catch her breath and she looked down to her side which was completely bloodied, dying her clothes in the crimson substance. She kept walking ignoring the people staring at her as she passed by and then feeling dizzy her knees gave in to her own weight.

She felt a warm hand grab her arm before she hit the floor and Natsuki looked up to see who it was, though her vision was blurry she could see the outline of a very familiar person.

"Natsuki?" the person sounded surprised

And the blunette recognizing the voice she replied in a similar manner "Youko?"

* * *

**Note:** I dunno, maybe you'll like it, maybe not… I did try my best, but I'm out of practice. Hopefully now I can update more often! Yay!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Alright I did it! -woot!-

Readers: -Clapping happily-

Natsuki: What the hell-?

Asuka: o.o what is wrong?

Natsuki: She goes away for months, updates and then she gives us another cliffhanger!

Readers: WHAT? KILL HER!

Shizuru: Get you angry mob Negi weapon here! Just 3 cents!

-Asuka runs away from the angry mob screaming for mercy-

* * *

**P.S:** i remember having another idea of an Omake but i can't remember at the moment so i might edit this later XD


	9. Tear the veil

**Chapter 9: Tearing the veil**

**Update****notes:** I'm sorry for the late update, my computer got a virus and I lost everything, EVERYTHING! From the college notes to the chapters I was going to put up in fan fiction. This is the main reason why I have been falling behind on my updates and now that I have a new computer hopefully I can catch up.

**Review****comments:** I'm grateful for all those who took their time to review and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. There have been many points brought to my attention, by you guys or by myself as I re-read the whole story, it's been almost a year so it doesn't seem strange to me to see many mistakes XD, of course I'll strive to improve and not repeat past mistakes.

I hope to keep counting on your support! You guys are the best!

* * *

Youko opened the door of a small apartment on the second floor shakily with one hand; the other was holding a semi-conscious Natsuki on her feet.

The blunette had lost a lot of blood but still seemed to have enough strength in her since she was struggling to get away from Youko as best as she could, not making the doctor's job any easier, but Youko on the other hand; seemed to manage just fine to place her on the living room couch forcing her to lay down still.

"Don't move please…" she said in an almost desperate voice.

Natsuki nodded unnoticeably, but the other woman caught the gesture and moved away to look for something in another room.

Natsuki felt how her vision became unfocused for a split second, and felt incredibly light headed.

But soon her attention snapped back to the blurry silhouette of the doctor who was now carrying a small first aid kit and a bottle of wine.

Pulling up a chair close to her and sitting down, she put the bottle aside and opened the kit pulling out some bandages, pieces of cotton and sterilized pincers.

Youko didn't say a word as she pulled up her shirt, not waiting for Natsuki's permission, however the blunette didn't complain as the doctor continued her work.

Natsuki winced and suppressed a cry of pain. Youko had - without warning- pulled out the bullet lodged into the side of her abdomen with the pincers and was now putting it away.

It took a few seconds for the blunette to recover from the sudden pain and surprise from her rough actions.

"Sorry" Youko apologized "You had the bullet still in your stomach. I had to take it out or the wound would be infected." She informed still looking apologetic, as the blunette let out a small growl.

She popped the cork of the bottle of wine and then poured it carefully on the wound making Natsuki whine lowly "I'm afraid this is all I can do to disinfect it, I couldn't find any normal alcohol"

Natsuki shook her head to prove how she did not mind it at all.

Youko worked swiftly and precisely, her nimble fingers used to dealing with these kinds of wounds all the time in prison. Once she had finished sowing the wound, she proceeded to place a patch upon it.

During the whole time the doctor was being haunted by questions, however she managed to distract herself from those as she focused on her wound, but now that she had finished treating the younger woman, they plagued her mind once more.

She was about to start questioning the blunette but stopped when she saw that Natsuki had fallen asleep.

She let out a small sigh and placed a blanket on the woman. She would have plenty of time to ask all her questions when Natsuki woke up.

* * *

" YOU IDIOTS! Why do I even bother paying you! I know many people who would have done a better job for less than half of what I'm giving you!" A middle aged man in a grey business suit was yelling furiously at a group of men who had just entered his office.

Nagi cowered slightly along with his men "But sir… "

"I don't want to hear it Nagi." The man turned to face his office window looking at the city below. "It's a good thing I predicted that you imbecils would fail to kill that cop. I will just have to make a few changes in our schedule."

"Sir, she's just a suspended cop. She has no power against us." Nagi said trying to sound confident. "This will affect nothing."

The man turned to look at him once more, disgust clearly displayed on his face. "It took me years to plan all this… If there is the smallest chance a person could prove a threat to us, do not doubt that I will not hesitate to destroy them." He hissed lowly "As you said… she is just a cop with no power. Then why is it becoming so hard for you to eliminate her!" he slammed his hand on the desk making Nagi and his men flinch. "Get out!" he yelled.

"We will get her." Nagi said assuringly to his boss while walking out of the office followed by his men.

Once outside he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited till the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"It's me. I don't care how you do it, or how many you have to kill. Just get Natsuki Kuga."

* * *

Natsuki opened her eyes slowly. Her body ached, but this time she was glad she could feel pain at all, a proof that she was still alive.

For a couple seconds, she was confused to where she was, how she got there, till something in her mind clicked; -as if someone was playing a film in her head- where she could see everything that happened just hours ago. Mai's betrayal, the chase, Youko…

_Youko!_ She exclaimed mentally as she looked around.

She was afraid to call out for the doctor. Mainly because she was confused to why Youko had helped her, when she still thought Natsuki was in prison or a dangerous criminal.

A door opened and Youko came in "Oh… Natsuki… I see you are awake."

The cop quickly noted the anxiousness of her expression and tone.

"I am…" Natsuki replied her mind racking for something better to say. "I'm sorry I should go." The blunette tried to get up but staggered slightly in her first attempt, however she ended up managing to get up to her feet unsteadily.

Youko frowned "Don't strain yourself." She walked over to her and forced her sit on the couch "Please" she pleaded.

Natsuki didn't attempt to get up once more as she felt her wound burn in protest.

"Why..?" both Natsuki and Youko started at the same time and paused realizing what had happened.

Natsuki shook her head allowing the doctor to ask her question first.

Youko seemed even more anxious now, if not confused. "Why are you out of prison…? I thought…" her voice died out as she did not know how to continue her question, however Natsuki understood what she was trying to ask.

"I don't want to get you involved… please don't ask me that" Natsuki replied trying to coax Youko to drop the subject.

"I am already involved aren't I?" she said determined to get her answer

"You don't understand…"

"No." Youko interjected her "It is you who doesn't seem to understand. I helped you knowing the risk that it could mean."

"Why did you help me?" Natsuki asked suddenly

"Isn't it obvious?" the blunette blinked at this confused "If I see someone that is injured, I would help them, after all I am a doctor, also… I… considered us friends…" Youko confessed embarrassed.

Natsuki's heart sank at this.

"I admit that maybe the smarter option was to stay out of it… Because right now… I don't know you at all."

The blunette lowered her gaze feeling guilty. _I __know __I__ shouldn__'__t __tell__ her__… __but__…_

"Are you aware that nothing can guarantee your safety if I get you even more involved?"

Youko thought for a couple seconds and then nodded at Natsuki confidently

The blunette sighed "Take a seat; it's going to be a long story."

* * *

Shizuru sat quietly in the dark cell known as the hole. All her comforts taken away from her since Akane's incident. However she wasn't regretting what had happened to her. _She __shouldn__'__t __have__ bit __off__ more __than__ she __could __chew._ She thought smiling to herself.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the concrete wall. _I __wonder __how __she __is__ doing__… _she found herself thinking about a particular blunette.

Shizuru smiled to herself again "Pathetic… that is what I've become…"

Lately she could not get Natsuki out of her mind. The image of the cop was engraved to her brain and now she plagued her constantly.

Why?

Another haunting matter in her mind.

What did the blunette do to keep her like this? She was pretty much obsessing like a young teenager with raging hormones.

Love?

A laughable thought.

Affection?

Definitely not.

Attraction?

It could be attraction.

Natsuki's physique was very appealing in many ways even if prison did waste some of it away. But to have her bordering insanity just because she hadn't seen her for a while?

That absolutely had no sense in Shizuru's mind.

However, despite feeling pathetic for it, she longed to see her, there was no denying it.

* * *

"That is why I need to leave here soon, I can't trouble you anymore." Natsuki finished her story almost an hour later.

The doctor was thinking hard, trying to process everything the blunette had told her.

She had always known Natsuki seemed different than the rest of the prisoners, but never would she have suspected that she had been an infiltrated cop.

Lost in her thoughts, she snapped back to reality when Natsuki shifted getting ready to incorporate herself once more.

"Please stay still" Youko said looking at the younger woman sternly

"Like I said, I can't stay here longer… The Syndicate is probably still after me."

The doctor shook her head. "And if you left, where would you go? Wouldn't the Syndicate chase you even if you tried to leave the country?"

Natsuki frowned pensive. That was true. _The__ Syndicate__ would __never__ risk __letting __someone __go__ like __that._

She looked outside the window for the first time and saw the streets of the city below.

"I thought you lived on the prison's grounds" she thought out loud changing the subject.

"I do" the brown haired woman replied distracted. "I decided to heed your advice."

"Advice?" The cop asked confused.

"I decided to take a break, so I'm using a friend's place to stay in the city while she's away."  
"Staying in the city isn't exactly a break…"

"I stopped working in prison haven't I?"

"For how long are you going to take a break?"

"Just for a couple days, I found you as I was starting it."

"I'm sorry" Natsuki said feeling guilty

The doctor waved her hand dismissing her apology "It's ok, don't worry about it." Then she became stern once more "Then… What are you going to do?"

"I don't know; I can't stay hiding here forever."

Youko went pensive for a while and then decided to voice out her thoughts "I know someone…"

Natsuki looked at her curiously

"… She could get you out of the country without anyone noticing."

Now the cop was intrigued. "Who is this person?" Youko seemed suddenly reluctant to reply and Natsuki understood.

"I'm not on duty Youko. Besides I wouldn't give in a person who can help me."

The doctor relaxed at this and continued "She's a pilot. You could say she's good at opening doors for 'escapees'."

"A person who is dedicated to help people escape from the authorities?" Natsuki frowned at this making Youko anxious once more. "Ah…" Natsuki realized she made Youko uncomfortable once more and quickly tried to make up for it "Don't take me wrong, I was just surprised… that's all."

The doctor didn't seem entirely convinced but she kept going. "I could arrange you a free flight out of Japan, she owes me one."

"Owes you?"

"I saved her life during her stay in prison."

"Ah… I see. But where to?"

"Wherever you think you can be safe."

"Holland." Natsuki said suddenly. "The sooner the better"

"Holland?" Youko repeated incredulously "Why-? Never mind, I won't ask. I'll go arrange the flight" she took a cell phone from her pocket and began dialing

Natsuki sighed. _Time __for __a__ visit, __Aunt __Sakanaide._

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door, rapping it with their knuckles.

Shizuru opened her eyes slightly annoyed._I__ thought __being __in__ the __Hole __meant__ not __having __any__ human __contact __as __well._

"Yes?" She called out to the door wondering who it might be.

"You have visitors." Came in Miss Maria's voice from behind the door.

"Ara, I believed that I wasn't allowed any visits." She replied politely teasing the warden, while still trying to understand what was going on.

"You have to go see them." The warden replied emphasizing the words 'have to'

"Alright. If I must." She replied reluctantly, getting up from the old bunk bed and heading towards the door.

The door made a clinking noise as the locks shifted. The door revealed Maria who immediately cuffed Shizuru and escorted her to the visitation room.

Shizuru quickly noted that there were no guards. Her crimson eyes shifted to scan Maria's face that seemed a little pale.

Yes something odd was happening.

She decided to play along to see what was developing in front of her.

"Over here" Maria directed her to a private visitation room, she turned to uncuff her and Shizuru entered the room and Maria closed the door behind her.

"Hello Fujino-san, you seem well."

Shizuru froze.

She knew that voice.

There was no mistake. It was HIM.

"You…" she said slowly her eyes narrowing.

"You seem slightly surprised." A handsome young man in a suit was sitting on a chair at the other end of the room; he smiled and pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes with his hand. "I assume you know why I'm here."

Shizuru kept her composure and walked over to the chair in front of him and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Ara, please. Don't assume anything." She said in her usual cool tone "I'm quite isolated in here; I hardly know what is going on."

The man laughed "Then allow me to enlighten you." He sat back a little getting comfortable "We want IT now."

"I don't know what 'IT' you are referring to. But if it is sex what you are seeking I suggest you go to a brothel." She said her smile spreading wide upon succeeding teasing the man whose face was now turning red.

"Don't you play with me! You have no idea what situation you are in!"

"I highly doubt that." She replied calmly

The man felt irritated "Just give me what I want!"

"I have no idea what you want." Shizuru replied coolly

"That does it" The man got up from his seat and slapped Shizuru across the face that didn't even flinch while she was getting struck, she simply smiled at the man. "I was giving you one last chance. But it seems we won't need you anymore."

"Have you ever needed me?" Shizuru asked raising an eyebrow

The man said nothing as he headed towards the door. "I'm guessing there will be some interesting news tomorrow. I'll make sure you are given a newspaper."

Shizuru watched as the man stormed out of the room an uneasy feeling rising from her chest. _What__ does __he__ mean?_

* * *

Natsuki wrapped her jacket around her more as she waited in the middle of the cold night.

Youko had dropped her off at an abandoned airport just outside the city. The blunette insisted that she headed home as she didn't want her to risk her life any more than she already had.

Small puffs came out of her mouth as she breathed. She hadn't expected the night to be so cold and was grateful Youko had lent her some clothes.

While waiting alone in the airport she thought of how lucky she had been.

She made Youko a promise to repay her someday.

Natsuki rubbed her hands in an attempt to warm them.

Youko's friend was running a bit late.

Natsuki became nervous and looked around feeling watched but then felt a wave of relief as a small plane headed towards the landing area.

Feeling happy for the first time in ages, she waved at it.

The small plane turned to prepare for landing.

After landing successfully the door opened and a woman with red hair came out.

She looked very much like Mai in a way but she was much older and her hair was longer and messier.

"Ah yes… Youko's friend?" she asked scanning Natsuki

"Uh yes." Natsuki replied suddenly too self-conscious about herself.

"Hiya! I'm Midori!" she replied cheerfully taking her hand and shaking it vigorously

"Na-Natsuki" The blunette tried to reply surprised by the older woman's actions.

"So Holland eh? Nice choice, indeed." She smiled at her "We will have to do some pit stops along the way but we should be there in a day or two."

"Ah great"

"Let me fill up the gas tank eh?"

"Sure"

It happened too fast. A loud banging noise filled the air and Midori fell on the floor.

Natsuki ran to aid the woman, but it was too late. The bullet had gone through her head. _Snipers!_

_How did they know I was here?_

Natsuki realized how vulnerable she was in an open area against a sniper. Taking a deep breath she ran flat out towards the hangars on the other side of the landing area and heard bullets miss her by a few inches.

She entered one of the hangars and looked around. Nothing was there except for some empty crates and an abandoned Jeep.

_Perfect!_

Natsuki ran over to the jeep, but she soon realized it was too damaged to get it to work.

She bit her lip as she looked for something else that could help her leave the abandoned airport.

Footsteps told her that the sniper had came in looking for her.

It was obvious that the sniper wanted her dead, but why did he shoot the pilot first instead of her?

She hid behind the crates and saw a big pretty well buffed hooded man looking for her, a large sniper rifle hanging on his shoulder.

He seemed too strong for her to take down on her own. Not without a weapon. She watched him as he approached the Jeep to look inside.

Heart beating fast she saw a small hole on the dented metal wall. She silently approached it and snuck through it. Once outside she looked around.

She needed a vehicle. Anything would do.

Her emerald eyes fell upon Midori's plane.

_Well I did say anything would do…_

She sprinted to the plane and went inside closing the door behind her.

_The plan was great but… How the heck do I fly a plane?_

All she saw was the infinite number of buttons all over the pilot's cabinet.

Heart sinking, she ran out of the plane and headed towards the opposite side of the hangar. Gun shots could be heard behind her. The sniper had her in his sight again.

She dared to give a quick glance towards her enemy and noticed how relaxed he seemed, simply walking towards her, seemingly unpreoccupied about the blunette's attempts to run away from him.

Then Natsuki understood what was going on.

_He's playing with me._

_He wants to toy with me before killing me._

Natsuki had dealt with murder cases where unbalanced killers made their victims suffer physically and physiologically till the victims were exhausted and just wanted to die.

_He wants me to fear, see me desperate. Well I won't be giving you that!_

As she entered a different hangar she looked around and saw a couple of tools lying on a counter.

Taking a hammer she hid underneath and waited for the sniper to come inside.

In less than a couple minutes, the man entered the hangar humming lowly.

He walked around inspecting every dark corner, behind every crate until only the counter was left to be checked.

With the loaded rifle in his hands he walked slowly towards the counter while Natsuki waited seeing his boots get closer and closer.

_Just a little bit more…_

He took another step.

And then she struck.

Adrenaline pumping, Natsuki rammed the hammer against his leg with all the strength she could muster, vaguely feeling her old wound sting in protest.

The man was caught between surprise and pain as he fell backwards.

Natsuki lunged at him pinning him down but stopped herself before she striked with the hammer again against his temple.

"Not going to kill me?" he teased her

"I am not going to be a murderer like you." She replied shortly

"Kill me and save yourself. Or let me live and you die. Murder is the only way it seems." He laughed

_This man is completely deranged._

Natsuki took his rifle and shot his knee caps, disabling his legs.

The man howled in pain as she incorporated herself.

"It seems like you lose."

She took out the rifle's bullets and dismantled the gun before him.

"Now tell me… Who do you work for?" she asked, hatred poured into every syllable.

"E-Even you should know that answer…" he replied with difficulty

"I see..."

"And it is you who has lost…" he said between pants "…Your friends… I got all of them…"

Natsuki's eyes widened. _YOUKO?_

"What did you do to her!" she yelled at him demanding an answer

The man laughed even though he was in pain.

That only ticked off the blunette who stepped on his injured knee. "TELL ME!"

The man yelped in pain "She- didn't manage to get far after leaving you in the airport." The blunette stepped on his knee again getting another yelp in response and she ran off in the search of Youko.

"YOUKO!" she called out desperately "YOUKO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Then she saw a pair of lights in the distance.

_Youko…?_

She ran in that direction to see Youko's car, and by the tire marks on the dark road - illuminated by the car's lights - it seemed that the car had skidded across and crashed its side into the tree.

_Oh no… please…_

She sped up to see that Youko was still inside.

_Please… I beg you… be alive…_

* * *

Shizuru did not sleep. Not since her unexpected meeting.

His last words had left her with an uneasy feeling that did not let her get a minute's rest.

She guessed it was probably morning by now even though she could not tell for sure in the darkness of the Hole.

A clunk was heard as something dropped from the door's upper flap.

She walked towards the door and saw a newspaper.

"Ara but without light I cannot read." She said her usual tone not revealing how anxious she really was.

With a click, a small light bulb turned on allowing her to see properly.

"Ookini."

She took the newspaper in her hands and unfolded it. She did not see anything special about this paper as she skimmed it, till she saw her name on one of the stories.

She paused and began reading it.

Her hands shook and she let go of the paper as if were on fire.

"No… How…" she staggered backwards her hand covering mouth, eyes wide and face pale.

She walked slowly towards the door and knocked on it.

"I need to speak with Miss Maria!" she demanded desperately

"Miss Maria has been replaced by a different warden last night" A voice on the other side of the door replied.

Shizuru closed her eyes and fell on her knees.

_This can't be true…_

* * *

Natsuki was now sitting in the waiting room of a hospital; she had spent the whole night waiting for Youko to come out of the operating room.

She had dyed her hair into a light brown color and she had changed her clothes in order to avoid attracting any Syndicate agents.

She had used Youko's car to drive her to the hospital. The doctor had been shot on her chest missing her heart by an inch and somehow managed to survive.

Natsuki was little relieved that she had managed to bring Youko into the hospital in time.

After dropping her off, she borrowed Youko's house keys and changed her appearance as much as she could before returning to the hospital and waiting patiently to hear any news about her.

Her eyes kept scanning the room for anyone suspicious that might be searching for a certain blunette.

In the back of the room, a man was complaining about how bored he was in the waiting room and asked a nurse to turn on the television screen that was hanging on the wall.

The nurse complied and turned on the screen.

"_Hello and good morning everyone, today we have some news about the-"_

Natsuki turned her attention away from the screen. She didn't care what was going on with the world. She only cared for Youko.

_I shouldn't have gotten her involved…_

However a name uttered by the reporter caught her attention.

"_The former heir of the INO Corporation, Shizuru Fujino - now residing in Fuuka's high security prison - has been given the death penalty due to a change in the judge's opinion on her sentence, the reason is still unknown."_

Natsuki stared at the reporter on the news channel as it continued talking about Shizuru and showed a picture of her on the screen.

Then it struck her.

She remembered that a couple years back some of her work companions were talking about an important heir who had murdered her parents and was standing for trial. However she did not pay much attention to the conversation because she was too busy with a different case.

"_The__ execution__ will__ take __place__ within__ three __weeks __from__ now,__ inside__ the __prison of Fuuka,__ only__ some __members __of__ the __press,__ family __and__ friends __will__ be__ allowed __to__ attend.__"_

_Three __weeks__… __That__'__s __a __really__ hasty__ execution__… __not__ to __mention__ an__ odd __sentence__ change__…_

_Something __is __going __on__… _

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when she saw a doctor coming towards her.

* * *

**NOTES:**Took me ages I know, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I'll be working on the next one soon so you won't have to wait as long (I hope)

Please leave a little review if you can! Thanks!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: (a couple hours before publishing) here you go! – Gives the chapter to Natsuki-

Natsuki: -skims through the chapter- took you long enough

Asuka: Well I finished it didn't I?

Natsuki: -rolls eyes- months later.

Asuka: FINE! Give me the chapter back!

Natsuki: NOOOO!

Asuka: Give it back! I'm going to kill everyone in the story and end this fiction once and for all! Then there would be no more late updates!

Natsuki: NO WAY, YOU WOULDN'T DARE…! Besides, how would you kill us all?

Asuka: Exploding marshmallows start to rain upon Japan…

Natsuki: That would make no sense…

Asuka: It's my story! I can do as I please!

Natsuki: -face palm-


	10. Shizuru

**TRAPPED **

**Chapter 10: Shizuru**

**Note:** So many people are surprised that I killed off Midori so soon. Honestly I wasn't going to, but then an evil spirit possessed me and I decided to go trigger happy in my story. I couldn't help it *pouts* anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, many of you confessed that you miss Shizuru, and hell, so do I!

Also, please check my profile to vote on a new poll I posted, I do want to know which fanfictions I should give priority updates :), also check out my latest work "GLADIATOR", its going to be another tension filled fic, so if you enjoy trapped then I recommend it!

P.S: this chapter is subject to changes due to late beta'ing.

* * *

Natsuki looked at the doctor who was heading towards her with a serious expression

"She will live, thanks to you; we were able to treat her in time."

The young woman felt a wave of relief.

"Thank god… May I see her?"

The doctor shook his head, "She is still recovering."

"I see… May I borrow a pen and a piece of paper? I have to go soon, and I wanted to tell her something."

The doctor nodded slowly giving the blunette what she needed.

After scribbling something fast she folded up the paper.

"Please give this to her when she wakes up." She quickly shoved the paper in the doctor's hand and without looking back, she quickly left the hospital.

* * *

Shizuru waited in the hole, her eyes closed humming lightly to herself.

It was funny; she had only twelve more days till her execution. And there she was… humming as if she didn't care.

Did she care though?

She was considered a murderer.

A demon… is how the media described her, and soon caught on as a nickname by her remaining relatives. And that is how the rest of the world would probably see her till the day she died.

But maybe the world would probably be better off if she was dead.

She didn't care.

The prisoner sighed trying to avoid her negative thoughts from evolving any further. The past weeks had passed for her in a blur.

Three weeks were meant to be longer were they not?

Shizuru remembered the anger she had felt when she found about her death sentence in that newspaper.

Afterwards, she spent the following days taking out her frustration and feelings of powerlessness on herself, by abusing her own body.

During one of those acts, she had ended up smashing her left hand so hard against the wall, that the guards forced her to be sent to the nurse's office.

It was ironic how the prison itself wanted you in full health condition before sending a person to die.

During her trip to the doctor's office, the first she realized Youko wasn't there, but a new doctor who she didn't recognize.

The new doctor was a woman with rough features, light brown eyes and brown hair, who, after treating her, simply kicked her out of the office, as if not willing to waste anymore of her time on her.

It was then did she realize that she missed the former doctor, Youko, who was always kind to the prisoners, and was always willing to talk to anyone and give them advice in order to help them.

She missed those long talks she would sometimes have with her, even if about trivial things like clothing or the weather.

Shizuru didn't understand her sudden longing for human contact. As short or meaningless it could be she would do anything for that small moment of exchange.

Maybe it was a simply unconscious wish to forget about the day that her life would end.

However, as if someone had heard her silent wish, that Monday, she got her chance.

Shizuru had been called out of her hole and into a special visitation room to get interviewed by a reporter.

She had been hoping for this chance, knowing that the media was probably following her story closely.

Leaded by a group of guards, she entered the room to see a rather plump man with glasses and with messy curly hair waiting for her inside.

"Ah hello." He got up from the visitor's seat and held his hand out to shake hers.

Shizuru quickly picked up the scent of alcohol and smoke and showed her cuffed wrists using it as an excuse to not to shake his hand and to avoid looking disrespectful.

"Ah yes… That's alright" he said retracting his hand and sitting down on the chair once more "Please, have a seat."

Shizuru watched the guards leave and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"So… May I ask your name?" Shizuru asked keeping a polite tone.

"Kaji Sakomizu, it is a pleasure to meet you Shizuru Fujino."

"I heard about you, you're known as one of Japan's best reporters am I right? And please call me Shizuru, I don't enjoy being called by my last name"

The reporter let out a small chuckle "That is funny because I don't like being called by my first. Anyways—introductions made, let me explain why I'm here"

Shizuru crossed her legs slowly and watched the reporter intently.

"I want to learn about you. The great heiress of the INO Corporation. Money, fame, beauty, a person who had it all—with all that, why would you kill your own family?"

The woman had been expecting this question but gave the reporter a darkened look regardless.

"Maybe, I wanted more… Or maybe I was tired of the shackles of the growing INO Empire." She answered calmly while the reporter scribbled down some notes on his pad.

"Seems like a normal reason, if not stereotypical, the great heiress who wants more, kills her family."

Shizuru watched the reporter carefully at this not trusting the man at all.

"But one does hear things from 'the grapevine'." He said calmly still scribbling into his pad without looking up. "Very interesting things, in fact."

"Rumors with no fundament, is that what you are relying on, reporter-san?" Shizuru replied while flashing one of her famous smiles "Seems hardly professional." She added after a small pause.

"Please, call me Sakomizu." He said looking up from his pad and giving back Shizuru a smile. "Now, so you say rumors have no fundament." He said playing with the pen between his fingers "But a famous saying says 'you can't create something out of nothing', which has been proven true so many times, we all know that humans don't create anything, but can only transform things." He flashed his glasses at her "What I'm trying to say here with this, is that rumors do indeed have fundament. Or base from which they evolve into ridiculous things, but that base is the truth, at least that is how I see it."

"Ara, what an interesting theory, do you wish to put it to a test?" Shizuru asked her crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

"I hardly need to. It's pretty much a fact." He said in a calm manner hardly intimidated by the woman before her.

"Then what are these 'interesting things' you've been hearing, Sakomizu-san, I'm curious to see if what you said is true."

The reporter smiled "I knew I would pique your interest. Well, mostly small meaningless things… that when put together, make a much wider picture than what the media has made for you. Correction; that you have made for yourself."

Shizuru raised her eyebrows at this but said nothing.

"It is said that you had already practically inherited the company since you were the one managing it and not your parents. So, you already had the company in your hands, so the motive 'thirst for power' can be discarded. Then you said 'freedom from the restraints of the INO Corporation' as another possible motive. Well, I had inside information, about the existence of your step-brother."

Shizuru couldn't hide her shock and stared at the reporter with wide eyes

"Oh yes…" Sakomizu smiled, satisfied from her reaction to his words "I know about Reito Kanzaki. Mr. Fujino, couldn't hold his alcohol very well could he? He made a mistake one night and then took your brother into the household in order to avoid the media finding out about such thing had happened."

The prisoner narrowed her eyes at Sakomizu. "And what does he have to do with my motives."

"More than you think." The reporter continued calmly not caring if Shizuru was glaring at him with such a force that any sane person would run out of the room terrified. "You inherit the family business not because you are the eldest Fujino, but because you are the only legitimate child, but if you really wanted to free yourself from the responsibility, all you had to do was to delegate it to your brother, who I hear, would be more than pleased to do so."

"Ara… Such fantasies reporters make in order to get a story…" the Kyoto-ben woman said trying to recover her cool and careless attitude

"These are no fantasies; you know this better than anyone." The reporter looked at his watch and got up.

"Sadly, there is no more time left. We'll drop it here, and pick up this lovely chat tomorrow, shall we?"

Shizuru stared at him in disbelief "Tomorrow?" she repeated dumbfounded

"Oh, I forgot to say… for the next eleven days, I shall be completing my story about you."

"Let me guess… you want to have everything you can so you can publish your story after I'm executed" Shizuru said coldly while the reporter simply smiled at her before walking out of the room.

* * *

Youko opened her eyes slowly.

Was she dead?

She tried to move her limbs and felt pain.

Clearly she was not.

"W-Where-"

"Ah, you are awake." A doctor came over to her bed to inspect her "You're in the hospital… You were shot so close to the heart, it seemed impossible that you would survive. Luckily you were brought in, in time by a young woman."

"A woman?" She asked confused before realizing who it could have been. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid she left shortly after I informed her you were going to recover yesterday and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh…" Youko seemed disappointed

"But, she did ask me to give you this." The Doctor pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to her. As Youko took it in her hands he decided to give her some privacy "I shall be back in a couple hours, if you need anything, feel free to call one of the nurses" he said before leaving the room.

Youko unfolded the paper and read its contents:

'_Forgive me, I put you and your friend in an unnecessary danger, words cannot really express my guilt and I understand if you are angry at me. _

_I do not wish to repeat my mistake; therefore I shall not be contacting you any further after this. _

_Do not look for me, as you shall not find me. _

_Please stay safe and take care, thanks for everything.'_

The doctor felt a tear forming in her eye and saw it drop upon the writing smudging the black ink a little.

"That idiot!"

* * *

Shizuru was sitting in the interrogation room again the following day, waiting though rather reluctantly for the reporter's arrival.

She saw the door open and Sakomizu went through it, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ready Fujino-san?" he asked while taking a seat in front of her

"Very." She replied curtly

Sakomizu, was cunning, yesterday she had been caught off guard, not expecting of being outwitted by him. But she had spent all night playing in her head all kinds of scenarios in which she could end up with him, and how to counter them, with the coolness that characterized her for years.

"I see you've spent a lot of time to be ready"

Shizuru blinked, not expecting such an attack.

"Ara… Don't flatter yourself." She said just in the nick of time.

A very close call, Sakomizu was better than she had expected.

"Alright then" he laughed softly "Yesterday was just a warm up, it's time for the real thing now" he said in a serious tone, his glasses shining under the fluorescent light.

* * *

"That was really intense, that woman is really something."

"_You seemed to have handled it just fine though_"

"Barely, that woman is unpredictable."

"_I see, and then?"_

"It's too early to make conclusions but, I think she is hiding something of great importance. But I don't know if I can get it out of her. I just finished today's interview and hardly got anything of value, mainly because she was more prepared for me. The more time passes the harder it will be to get information."

"_So what will you do?"_

"Make the most of the time we have, and then check some of my special 'sources', but I wonder if I will get anything there either."

"_You still have ten more days. A reporter of your caliber should be able to get the story in that time. "_

"Having lots of faith in me eh? I wouldn't do so, I tend to disappoint at times."

"_Aren't you the best reporter of Japan?"_

"Aye, that is me." Sakomizu smiled before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Shizuru started to slowly look forward to Sakomizu's visits, instead of dreading them like she thought she would. Though their conversations were draining, they were also entertaining.

Each day a verbal duel between a reporter and the former heiress of the INO Corporation would occur.

And before she knew it, she had become dependent of Sakomizu in order to forget about the approaching execution sentence and retaining what little sanity and coolness she needed while facing the closeness of death.

Sakomizu began enjoying their moments together as well, there weren't many people who were able to resist his methods of interrogation and cause so much trouble to him when trying to get information.

What also kept him so interested was that if he managed to pull this one off, he would indeed assure a place as the best reporter of Japan.

But days passed by and Sakomizu was running out of chances to get the information he was interested in from the prisoner. Despite of having even enjoying the time spent with a person with a rather brilliant mind, he needed the story above all else, but Shizuru did not seem very willing.

The only sad thing was that the deadline was getting closer and closer, and there would be a day in which they would part and never meet again.

It was then when the reporter opted for more direct and aggressive methods of questioning but it had little effect upon the woman.

He realized one thing, if not a bit too late, that he had lost against her the moment he had become desperate to hear the things he wanted to know and resorted to a desperate man's techniques.

Shizuru was a woman that was able to handle those with such an ease it seemed that it was mere child's play.

On the last day, he decided to use his only trump card:

"Natsuki Kuga."

Shizuru's eyes widened upon the mentioning of the name.

"I assume you know her then" Sakomizu said while smiling inwardly realizing that he might have hit the jackpot. "I've got information that you got close to her in prison, did you not?"

Shizuru didn't answer.

"Did you know that she was a cop on an infiltration mission?" he asked while taking off his glasses to wipe them clean on his shirt

"I hardly see how this is relevant or in any way related to me." She answered finally trying to move the reporter away from the subject of the blunette.

"By you reaction, I suppose you knew her."

"Hardly"

"By what I hear, you aren't being very truthful are you? Rumors say that you even went to the extent of helping her in her mission."

"Did Chie say something to you?" Shizuru snapped at him narrowing her eyes for a second losing her cool.

"No, you did, just now. It was a mere rumor, but I'm glad I have had confirmation now."

Shizuru cursed mentally at her mistake. For some reason, the thought of that woman always made her lose her cool.

"Was she important to you?"

"I still don't understand why you bring her up" she evaded the question while resisting to avert her eyes from him

He grinned and then waved a newspaper at her. Because Sakomizu's hands were covering most of the newspaper's headline, Shizuru could only read the words 'Natsuki Kuga' on the front page which caused her to stiffen up.

_Did something happen to her?_

"This paper came out two days ago, had I known she was somewhat important to you I would have offered you this to you sooner."

"Ara is this some new tactic Sakomizu-san as come up with overnight?"

The reporter shook his head "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but it's not important. This is our final day and we are both facing different deadlines, and it's time to put all card on the table. I'm offering you a trade. Information about this woman as I know you are incomunicated from the outside world, in exchange of the answering of one single question, truthfully, honestly and as detailed as possible."

Shizuru smiled "That hardly seems a fair trade, as those news could be fake could it not? Or maybe not even important" she said slowly still staring at the paper in his hands. "Besides what makes you think, I'm interested in this woman? While she was in prison, she was nothing but a toy for me to play with."

"Say whatever you wish, I cannot say that I can confirm that you have a special interest in her, but I can show you a small preview and see if she was indeed 'just a toy'" he said lifting up a couple of his fingers, showing the words 'shot' 'alley' as well as the ones before 'Natsuki Kuga'

Shizuru's eyes widened slowly and she bit her lip thinking fast. She knew she was being lured into a very obvious but well planned trap.

She was going to die the day after tomorrow; did it really matter to know what had happened to that woman?

"Tell me… What is your question?" she said finally, knowing that she would probably regret it later

* * *

Sakomizu grabbed his cell phone as he left the prison grounds, after pressing speed dial he waited for the other person to pick up.

"I have the story." He informed as he took out his car keys "I'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

She had answered the reporter's question like promised, but deep down she wish she hadn't.

'_**Natsuki Kuga'**_

Shizuru didn't sleep; she stayed up all night staring into space after her last meeting with the reporter Sakomizu.

'_**22 year old cop shot dead in an alley of Fuuka'**_

She felt numb, Why? She didn't know what was it that the blunette had, that made her lose control.

'…_unknown reasons…'_

But on the bright side, she had no fear of dying later that morning. Or so she thought.

'_.. Possibly shot during a gang riot…'_

She tried convincing herself, that dying was the best option now.

'…_Investigations are ongoing about the reasons behind the murder…'_

All this time she wanted to live. But for what?

'… _The body was found by a construction worker…'_

She had never considered that question.

'… "_She was a great cop… the service has lost a lot without her"…'_

If pardoned, she would live in prison for the rest of her life.

'… _Says the chief of Police Haruka Armitage…'_

Though the pardoning seemed highly unlikely, even though Tomoe had gone to the tribune in a poor attempt to get the judge to reconsider his decision

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of her cell opened and two guards awaited her.

"You shall come with us to say good bye to your loved ones now today."

She let a heartless laugh escape her lips.

Loved ones? Was that a bad joke? Who would go and visit her? Definitely not her relatives who feared her.

The guards shifted uncomfortably while Shizuru laughed.

Eventually they leaded her into a small room where Tomoe was waiting patiently inside.

"Shizuru…" she called her name as soon as she saw her enter

"Tomoe-san, what a pleasant surprise" Shizuru said flashing her one and probably last of her famous smiles.

"Forgive me Shizuru-san… I was unable to make the jury or the judge change their minds." She said her eyes falling down to stare at her feet.

Shizuru however simply stood in front of the other woman, her smile intact.

"It is alright Tomoe-san, I've already accepted my fate."

**TBC**

* * *

**Note:** DUN DUN DUN…. Yeah well, to explain what is going on really is that this and the next chapter are technically one. This one is what Shizuru was doing while waiting on her execution. The next will be about what Natsuki was doing then, and it will explain lots of things… forgive me I guess I am a bit cruel but I do like having my readers on edge.

I cannot give any spoilers but please bear with me Q_Q!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: RUN EVERYONE ASUKA HAS GONE TRIGGER HAPPY AGAIN!

Asuka: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *insane*


End file.
